La danseuse et les serpents
by Lea-nonyme
Summary: Thylaine Keller, fausse jumelle de Kevin, de retour à Riverdale après des années loin d'ici pour sa santé. Elle le rencontre, lui, le mystérieux Sweet-pea. Entre ses problèmes de santé et famillaiux, se rajoute se serpent qui est odieux et terriblement séduisant. Mais Sweet-pea s'ouvira-t-il à Thylaine comme elle le fait, ou resera-t-il silencieux? M pour langage et scène futurs :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, une petite histoire sur Riverdale, qui ne m'appartient pas de même que pour ses personnages. L'histoire prends place après la saison deux et le chapitre 23 donc peut contenir du spoil. Cette histoire pourrait détruire les couple que vous aimez et je m'en excuse, il y a aussi un OC (Thylaine Keller) et je parlerais principalement de son point de vu (sauf certaines fois ou je ferrais Sweet-Pea). J'essaye au maximum de garder les comportement et caractère des personnages et bien sur Sweet-pea est l'un des persos principale. Bref, je me tais et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Je suis de retour à Riverdale. Cette ville ne m'avait absolument pas manquée. J'étais loin de cette atmosphère pesante cet endroit rempli de secret et de critique que je n'ai jamais pu supporter. J'ai dû la quitter pour une raison précise, que je ne regrette pas. J'ai étais atteint d'un cancer des os quand j'avais seulement quatre ans. J'ai passé près de sept ans à le combattre. Mon père et ma mère se sont disputé sur ce propos et m'a mère l'a développé. Elle a eu beaucoup moins de chance que moi et elle est morte quand j'avais six ans. A ce moment-là, mon père trop occupée par son travail m'a envoyé dans la ville la plus proche –sois à cinq heures de route- chez mes grands-parents maternelle pour que je puisse être proche d'un hôpital. Je n'étais pas contre, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement attachée à mon père. Mais j'ai dû quitter Kévin, mon faux jumeau. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité dans la ville voisine, sans presque jamais voir mon père. Aujourd'hui je dois rentrer, ma grand-mère est malade, elle aussi. Je reviens au milieu du premier trimestre. Je ne connais presque plus personne, je ne suis pas la bienvenue chez moi... je n'aime pas ça. J'ai abandonné ma vie à Sarsville. J'espère ne pas le regretter. Point positif de mon retour, je vais pouvoir revoir Kévin.

Je descends enfin du bus, dans lequel je suis restée près de cinq heures trente. Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'un gros sac, mes affaires étant déjà arrivées à la maison –normalement. Je jette des coups d'œil après que le bus s'éloigne de moi. Je ne vois rien. Où est mon stupide père ? Je soupire, sérieusement, comment on peut oublier sa propre fille... je retire mon téléphone de ma poche arrière, et regarde l'heure. 18h00. En plein hiver, la nuit qui commence à tomber accompagné du froid qui descend au fur et à mesure de l'obscurité. Super, merci...

Je n'ai pas le numéro de mon père –qui me serait utile là- mais j'ai celui de Kévin. Ce dernier -en qui j'avais placé mes espoirs- ne me répond pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Génial. Pour essayer de me rassurer je me place en dessous d'un vieux lampadaire éclairant une lumière jaunâtre. Juste en dessous de celui-ci une carte de Riverdale. Je suis loin de la maison... et seule dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Une sensation étrange me parcourt l'échine et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on me regarde intensément. Je retire mon sac de mon épaule et mon téléphone vibre. Je regarde le message.

 **« J'espère que tu seras bien dans ta nouvelle ville, et surtout ne t'en fis pas pour le spectacle du Lac des cygnes, c'est Kim qui reprend le rôle, bisous»**

Je regarde longuement le message, dépitée. Cette saloperie de Kim est un véritable chacal, toujours prête à prendre ce qui n'est pas à elle en mentant mieux qu'un charlatan. J'ai une envie folle de lui arracher les yeux et de la découper en morceaux. J'ai eu une boule dans la gorge, et des larmes montent remplirent mes yeux. J'avais tellement travaillé pour obtenir le premier rôle dans ce spectacle de danse. Tellement d'énergie qui s'est retrouvé inutile au final. Je me laisse tomber sur le bord du trottoir et je prends mon visage entre mes mains. J'ai une envie de hurler et de pleurer en même temps. _Non, Thylaine, tu n'as pas le droit de pleuré._ Ordonne ma petite voix intérieure, celle qui est toujours sérieuse et forte. Je renifle, et je rive bêtement mon regard sur la noirceur de la nuit maintenant installée. J'inspire un grand coup et je me redresse. Je frotte les yeux pour retirer les dernières traces des larmes qui pourraient sortir. Je vais trouver un moyen de reprendre ma place, c'est indéniable. Des pas rappent sur le sol et m'interrompent dans mes pensées. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de moi, et les personnes de plus en plus distinctes. Un gars et deux autres types sont en face de moi, le visage sérieux et sauvage. Bordel, il ne manquait plus que ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fais ici ? M'agresse-t-il aussitôt qu'il entre dans la lumière.

-Hé bien j'attends. Réponds-je sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi une Northsider est dans le Southside ?

Je le fixe. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il parle... je secoue la tête pour me remettre dans la discussion.

-Je... une quoi ? demande-je pour essayer de comprendre.

-Tu déconnes ? C'est le rouquin qui t'envoi ?

-Non, c'est un bus.

Je ricane à ma propre blague, c'était pas mal. Je remarque que lui en revanche, il ne trouve ça absolument pas drôle. Il fronce les sourcils et prends un air qui se veut méchant.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'égosille-t-il en levant le bras.

-Wow, calmes toi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je recule et grimpe sur le trottoir.

Il frappe le lampadaire et l'ampoule grésille. D'accord, je crois que là, il est très fâché. Il soulève sa main de nouveau en l'air et le fait qu'il va me frapper est maintenant clair. Mon reflexe ? Fermer les yeux. Un sifflement transperce le silence. Et j'entrouvre les yeux. Il s'est stoppé net, et regarde derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas. J'attends. Je vois son visage se crisper. Des pas nonchalant et lent arrivent à notre niveau. Une voix rauque et féroce s'élève dans les airs.

-Tu allais faire quoi, là ?

-C'est une Northsider, et... baragouine mon pseudo agresseur.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Demande cette voix agressive dans mon dos.

-Elle... il m'examine attentivement.

-Barres-toi. Souffle l'homme derrière moi.

Le propriétaire de la voix se positionne en face de moi, devant l'autre. Enfin je le voie. Sa voix correspond parfaitement à son physique. Des yeux verts sauvages, des cheveux bruns en bataille, une taille impressionnante –en même temps je ne suis pas très grande. Il porte un blouson de cuir et une chemise ouverte sur un tee-shirt gris délavé. Il a une beauté sauvage très attirante.

-Sweet-pea... reprends l'autre avec une petite voix comme pour rappeler sa présence.

-J'ai dit dégages où je t'explose toi et tes potes. Aboi-t-il, faisant danser une lueur bestiale dans ses yeux.

Il est effrayant mais rassurant à la fois. Cet homme est étrange. Les trois délinquants partent rapidement. Il se retourne pour les regarder s'en aller et je perçois un serpent cousu sur son blouson. Je ne lui aurais pas assimilé cet animal. Il se retourne. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis serre la mâchoire et me détaille.

-Tu viens d'où ? demande-t-il sèchement.

Moi aussi ravie de te rencontrer...

\- Sarsville. Je le regarde aussi.

-T'attends quelque chose ?

Sérieux, c'est quoi le problème avec cette question. Je roule des yeux puis soupire.

-J'attends qu'on vienne me récupérer, ce qui n'est pas gagné.

Il me dévisage. Il passe son regard émeraude sur mes lèvres, puis mon décolleté et pour finir mon sac. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être nue devant son regard ?

-Tu vas où ? Reprend-t-il avec un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

-Je crois que c'est de l'autre côté... je me retourne vers le panneau pour confirmer. Oui, c'est à l'autre bout, mais je n'avais pas d'autre arrêt...

Il lève les sourcils, puis son regard par-dessus ma tête. C'est vraiment insupportable que les gens face ça, c'est limite une piqure de rappel pour ma taille peu imposante. Enervée, je lance mon regard dans l'obscurité. Je parviens à distinguer une silhouette moins imposante que ce Sweet-pea, mais il marche avec rapidité et je remarque un bonnet sur son crâne. Il hoche frénétiquement la tête en avançant.

-Je te ramène Soupire le brun, presque à contre cœur et s'en va.

-Non, je plante mon regard dans le sien quand il s'arrête pour me regarder.

-Pardon ? Il incline la tête et un sourire narquois apparait. Mais t'as pas le choix, princesse, alors bouges ton popotin et prépares toi.

-Je ne te connais pas, je ne vais pas partir avec toi... explique-je.

-Bravo, ton papa sera fier de toi pour ne pas suivre les inconnus, mais je ne veux pas t'enlever, pas toi en tout cas.

C'est blessant. Je m'apprête à répondre à cet odieux joli garçon mais une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Sweet-pea, va chercher ta moto. Ordonne une voix que je connais trop bien. Thylaine, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Jughead... souri-je avant de l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manqué Thythy... il me rend mon étreinte. A moi et le reste. Mais s'il te pait, fais-moi plaisir et pars avec lui.

-Mais... commence-je.

-Thythy, c'est mieux pour toi.

-Mais il...

-Je t'expliquerais dans d'autre circonstance, dans un endroit plus tranquille. Alors ne fais pas ta bornée.

Je le regarde. Ses yeux indique une légère crainte, pourquoi ? Je souris en enfile mon sac à dos. Le moteur d'un moteur vrombit dans l'air et une grosse cylindrée arrive. Noir, puissante, féroce. Sweet-pea est fièrement dessus.

-Okay. Mais t'as intérêt à m'expliquer.

-T'en fais pas princesse, il le fera. Coupe Sweet-pea avec une moue d'impatience mélangée avec de la moquerie.

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ça, mais je le regarde blasé. Jug sourit, et je monte derrière ce mec après avoir mis un casque –sécurité avant tout. Je passe mes mains sur son ventre –visiblement bien sculpté- et il démarre. Je resserre ma prise sur son ventre et je plaque mon visage sur son dos. Je crois que c'est mon deuxième tour en moto de toute ma vie –le premier étant avec FP, pour un anniversaire. Sweet-pea roule tranquillement vers chez moi. Plus on s'en rapproche, plus je sens une angoisse s'installer dans mon ventre. Je stresse.

*Point de vue de Sweet-pea*

Elle se cramponne à lui comme si j'étais la chose qui la retenait sur cette moto. J'ai déjà oublié son prénom... Thyla ? Thalha ? Je n'en sais rien... Je travers le pont me faisant quitter le Southside pour le Northside. Je resserre un moment ma main sur la poignée d'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur. Elle sursaute et se resserre contre moi. Sérieusement, elle est peureuse à ce point ? Nous roulons environ cinq minutes avant que je ne m'arrête à un stop, en face de ce restau « Pop's ». Elle tire sur ma veste puis je discerne dans le rétro qui se rapproche de mon oreille. Elle y murmure :

-On peut s'arrêter ici, j'ai une faim de loups...

Son souffle chaud s'infiltre dans ma nuque, procurant des frissons. Son odeur douce et légère chatouille mes narines. Je ne tourne pas le visage la fixant dans le rétroviseur. Les lumières colorés du restaurant l'illumine. Si je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas être drogué, j'aurais cru voir une allégorie.

-Non. Coupe-je. Je te ramène chez toi, j'suis pas ton baby-sitter.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche prête à répondre et elle la referme. C'est tout ? Je l'avais imaginé plus téméraire que ça... elle se rassoit sur le siège arrière et elle retire ses mains de mon torse. Elle a compris qu'elle pouvait ne pas me tenir ? Ensuite, l'arrière de la moto semble vide. Attends... je me retourne, et je regarde une place vide. Elle est en train de partir pour aller au restaurant. C'est quoi cette putain de gosse ?! Je grogne, et je lui ordonne

-Hé, princesse, remonte immédiatement !

-Désolée, mais non. Elle se retourne et me fais un petit sourire satisfait. J'ai faim, alors je vais manger.

Je n'y crois pas... Les mots de Jughead « têtue » et « chieuse » me reviennent dessus comme des boomerangs.

-Putain... maugréé-je.

Je tourne le guidon et je tourne l'accélérateur. Je me gare rapidement sur le parking, éteins le moteur. Elle affiche toujours son air satisfait d'elle puis elle pousse les portes de Pop's. Je ferme les yeux. _Pourquoi je fais ça ?_ C'est vrai, je pourrais la laisser ici, seule... mais j'ai promis à Jughead et je compte bien utiliser se « service » comme argent comptant. Je rajuste mon blouson, et j'ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je me frotte la nuque. Je pousse à mon tour les portes. Les clochettes d'entrée gigotent et les regards se posent sur moi. Je souris. Je balaye la salle des yeux pour la chercher, et je vois une petite main bougée, signalant sa position. Elle est à genoux sur la banquette, et à côté d'elle, deux types qui porte le blazer de l'ancien lycée du petit Jones. Un pas en avant, et les jacassements naissent. Certaines filles à ma droite murmurent suffisamment fort pour que j'entende.

-Dommage que ce soit un serpent.

-Il était plutôt beau.

Je les regarde et elles pouffent. Insupportable. Je lève les yeux et je suis à la table de la princesse des chieuses. Elle me regarde, quémandant visiblement mon aide. Les deux mecs me dévisagent, et je ne daigne pas les regarder avant qu'elle ne m'attrape la main.

-Je suis avec lui, alors... explique-t-elle avec un sourire gênée.

 _Craquante..._ Wow ! Sweet-pea ! Je me gifle mentalement.

-Tirés vous. Soupire-je avec peu de conviction.

Ils se sont levés et sont sortis. Elle me regarde, et je secoue ma main.

-Oh, pardon ! S'excuse-t-elle en libérant ma main de ses doigts fins.

Je m'installe en face d'elle, et je fixe l'extérieur. On lui apporte des gaufres, et elle les regarde avec gourmandise. Je lève un sourcil. Elle ne va pas manger six gaufres à elle seule. Si ?

-Je suis désolée d'avoir fait « ça », elle attrape une gaufre et ses yeux pétillent. Mais je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser des gens, sans me mettre mal à l'aise.

-T'en fais pas. Rassure-je en reposant mon regard dehors. Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici princesse ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas « princesse ». Me rappelle-t-elle.

-Alors, chieuse ça te convient ?

-Je m'appelle Thylaine. Elle me fixe. Et je reviens vivre chez mon père.

-Je vois...

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? me demande-t-elle en proposant une gaufre.

-Sweet-pea.

Elle ricane doucement, et avale sa bouchée. Elle repose son regard hazel sur moi. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Plus sérieusement ?

-Je suis un serpent, princesse chieuse, alors je suis juste Sweet-pea et c'est tout.

-Je vois, tu refuses de le dire... elle sourit, elle ne force pas plus.

Elle mange pendant quelques minutes, et je décide de l'aider en de manger une gaufre. Elle fouille dans son sac en bordel puis elle sort son argent. Elle paye, et elle me fait un signe de tête. On repart sur le chemin de sa maison. Je lui emboîte le pas, les filles de tout à l'heure la tuent du regard. Elle ne semble absolument pas bouleversée. On arrive à la moto et elle souffle. Thylaine regarde son téléphone et une larme coule sur son visage. Je la détaille. Ses deux yeux sont imbibés de larmes. Elle renifle, essuie ses yeux.

-On y va ?

Je grimpe sur la moto, et elle m'imite. Pendant le reste du temps, je la ressens se collé contre moi et je perçois des petits sanglots dans mon dos. Pourquoi elle pleure ? De toute façon je m'en tape, je ne suis pas son ami. Je me gare. Je regarde la boîte aux lettres. Kellers. C'est la fille du shérif !? J'éteins le moteur, et elle descend.

-Merci. Elle me tend le casque.

-C'est à Jug.

-Okay... elle a les yeux rougeâtres. Tu lui diras merci.

-Ouais.

Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi pour aller vers sa porte. Elle se fige. Je suis à seulement quelques mètres d'elle –environ six mètres- et elle frappe la porte. Elle laisse tomber son sac sur le palier et elle s'acharne sur la poignée. Je me lève de la moto et je m'avance.

* * *

 **J'espere que vous n'etes pas dessus d'avoir lu cette histoire et surtout que vos yeux ne pleurent pas des larmes de sang ^^'. Sur ce, au chapitre deux :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, enfin le chapitre 2, qui est que du point de vue de Thylaine ;) Désolée des fautes, je suis à la recherche de Bêta :p Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Pdv Thylaine

Je descends de la moto de Sweet-pea. Ce voyage aurait pu être superbe si je n'avais pas reçu ce message. J'avais sangloté devant ce gars alors que je ne le connaissais pas. J'ai une raison d'avoir versé ses larmes, et ce n'est pas pour une peine de ces broutilles que Kim pourrait faire non, il s'agit de ma grand-mère qui est en ce moment même sur la table d'opération alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Je lui rends son casque qu'il ne prend pas, ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai une rapide discussion, j'apprécie en ce moment même qu'il ne fasse pas des phrases complexes parce que je ne le comprendrais pas. Le casque sous le bras je m'avance vers le porche puis je monte les quelques marches pour arriver sur le palier. J'attrape la poignée et je la tourne pour rentrer. Bloquée. Je secoue la tête, tape sur la porte doucement. Personne ne répond. Je crois que c'est vraiment, mais alors la pire journée de toute ma putain de vie ! Mon sac glisse sur mon épaule, et je serre les poings. Je frappe contre la porte. Se rappellent-ils que je reviens aujourd'hui ? Je suis si facile à oublier ? Je ne suis pas importante ? C'est quoi leurs problème ! J'ai frappé trois grands coups sur la porte, le seul résultat que j'ai c'est un bleu sur la main. Super.

-Princesse ça va ? demande une voix lointaine.

Mon dieu, il a vu toute la scène ? La honte. Il n'a pas intérêt à l'ouvrir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Thylaine... murmure-je tristement, glissant le long de la porte en bois.

Je le vois, il est appuyé nonchalamment sur sa belle bécane. Il me regarde, bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncé. Pourquoi il reste ici ?

-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça ? Demande-je entre deux envies de larmes.

-Non. Ce n'est pas sur ici.

C'est une blague ? Je ricane, les nerfs qui lâchent.

-Est-ce-que je suis si transparente, Sweet-pea ? Je lève les yeux que je gardais baissés pour le voir juste sur le bas des marches du perron.

-Non.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je souris comme je peux et j'inspire longuement.

Un long silence s'installe. Il est debout, là, juste devant moi. Si ce gars était un fou je serais peut-être déjà violée et kidnappée. Je n'en reviens pas. Je l'observe. Il est impassible et semble réfléchir. Il tourne la tête rapidement vers moi, et ses iris vertes perçantes s'attachent au miennes.

-C'était quoi ce message tout à l'heure ? demande-t-il sur le ton d'un ordre.

Il est observateur. Je souffle, créant de nouveau ce petit nuage de vapeur. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je me frotte les bras. Au point où j'en suis, je peux lui dire.

-C'est ma grand-mère. J'ai passé toute mon enfance chez elle, loin de Riverdale. Je suis partie parce qu'elle a attrapé un cancer. Je baisse les yeux et il s'adosse contre une colonne du palier.

-Quel cancer ?

-Cancer des os. Et ce soir alors qu'elle rentrait d'un visite pour de la chimio elle est tombé. Os de verre. Elle est en train de se faire opérer.

-Je comprends.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux ne laissent rien paraître. Je prends une inspiration et la relâche pour vider mes poumons.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire de Southside et Northside ? Parce que je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment...

-C'est très long comme histoire... il a un sourire taquin sur le bord des lèvres. Mais c'est plus trop d'actualité en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bizarrement bien. Je détache mes cheveux et les ébrouent pour qu'ils entourent ma tête. Je vois quelque chose briller sur sa main et je regarde des bagues. Elles ne sont pas ici pour faire décoration, mais pour faire mal quand il tape. J'entends un moteur s'approchait de la maison, et il se décolle de la colonne pour regarder qui s'approche. Ses jointures ses serrent et il bouge les épaules. Je me lève à mon tour et le rejoins. Je lui arrive au niveau des pectoraux. Ce n'est pas vraiment le top...

Un gars descend de la voiture, mais qui ?

-Thylaine?

La voix me surprend et je plisse les yeux pour essayer de discerner mon interlocuteur.

-Thyty, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? Redemande la voix, confirmant mon intuition.

C'est Kévin qui s'avance rapidement vers nous. Il s'arrêtant devant Sweet-pea et le regarde puis c'est mon tour.

-Pourquoi il est là ?

-Parce que...

-J'suis celui qui a ramené ta sœur. Me coupe Sweet-pea avec amertume.

-Qu-Quoi ? Mais c'était papa qui devait...

-Il m'a oublié, comme toujours Kev... Rappelle-je avec une légère colère.

Sweet-pea fait un pas en avant, il écarte Kévin avec son bras. Il part. Il ne me regarde pas quand il remonte sur sa moto, et il ne me fait qu'un signe de tête en disant :

-A plus princesse.

Mon frère et moi le regardons s'en aller. Je repose mon regard indigné sur lui et je l'enlace. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Il me soulève et me rends mon étreinte. Même si j'aimerais lui en mettre plein la face pour le fait qu'il m'ait lui aussi oublier, je ne pas la force. Il me repose au sol, puis il entoure mon visage de ses mains puis me dit :

-Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois...

-On n'est pas jumeau pour rien ! Je rigole et il secoue la tête.

Il monte les marches puis il enfonce la clé dans la serrure.

-Dit thythy, pourquoi c'est un serpent qui ta ramené ?

-Quand je suis arrivée, je me suis retrouvée seule, et c'est ce Sweet-pea qui m'a déposé sur l'ordre de Jug. Explique-je pendant que nous pénétrons.

-Je suis désolé, je l'ai rappelé à papa mais il a encore oublié.

-Comme toujours...

Je soupire et je regarde le salon. Rien n'a changé depuis toutes ces années. Toujours sobre et ordonné. On voit que personne ne vit vraiment dedans. Je rajuste la bretelle de mon sac et je me dirige vers les escaliers. Kevin me regarde derrière le bar de la cuisine, et il m'interpelle.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Non. Déjà fait.

Je n'en dis pas plus et je grimpe. Ma chambre est celle de l'autre côté de la mezzanine, seule. J'ouvre la porte et sur le sol, mes bagages arrivées une journée plus tôt. Elle aussi elle n'a pas changé. Elle n'est pas décorée, tout est vide. Je soupire, et m'accroupie pour ouvrir une de mes valises. J'en ressors un pyjama et je ferme les yeux en repensant à cette soirée merdique. Je crois que la seule chose de bien qui me sois arrivée c'est ce Sweet-pea. Je sens des larmes perler sur mes joues. Non, elles s'échappent sans que je le veuille. Putain. Kevin monte les escaliers à son tour, puis il entre dans ma chambre.

-Demain on doit se lever à 7h45 pour arriver au lycée à 8h00... Tout le monde sera super heureu de te revoir ! affirme-t-il. Par contre Thythy...

Je me retourne, visage parfait et sans larmes.

-Je vais à la douche.

Je me lève et le plante dans ma chambre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de solitude. Je rentre dans la douche puis j'enlève toutes mes couches de vêtement. Je rentre sous la douche et j'allume l'eau. Je ne pleure pas, pas besoin car ma grand-mère est forte. Elle résistera comme sa petite fille.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne trouve qu'un plafond blanc. C'est vrai, je ne suis plus chez mes grands-parents. Je soupire dans la couette. Je ne veux pas aller en cours. Il est 7h40 et mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné. Pas besoin de réveil, ici je dors aussi bien qu'un insomniaque. Je me lève, sans grande détermination. Je dois choisir une tenue, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire puisque je me suis endormie comme une larve. Bon, je suis nouvelle en milieux d'un premier trimestre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer les regards. J'opte donc pour un jean taille haute kaki, un pull noir sobre. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, et je ne passe qu'un coup de brosse dessus. A la différence de Kevin, mes cheveux sont blonds miel –comme ma mère. Je me frotte les yeux, j'ai des petites cernes. Pas de maquillage, flemme de chercher. J'enjambe mon tas d'affaire et j'ouvre la porte. La maison est calme. Mon téléphone déclenche son alarme, et je la coupe. Par la même occasion je peux lire plusieurs messages. Celui de Jughead qui dit :

 **« Salut Thy, si on se voit aujourd'hui je t'expliquerais. »**

Digne de Jug, court simple et efficace. Je lis le suivant, Archie.

 **« Hey, Thythy, Kevin m'a dit que tu étais de retour, je suis pressé de te revoir. Tu verras Riverdale est presque aussi cool que Sarsvile. ) »**

Okay, donc comme ça tout le monde sait que je reviens... moi qui voulais être discrète. Puis le dernier, Betty.

 **« Hello, je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Tu as manqué tellement de chose qu'il faut que tu rattrapes. A plus tard. »**

Je ne réponds à aucun d'entre eux. Je descends les escaliers et j'arrive en face de la table où mon père est assis. Il se lève pour me saluer et je l'ignore.

-Thylaine, même si tu es en colère, je suis ton père et j'ai le droit à un minimum de respect.

Je me retourne, et je croise les bras.

-Et je suis ta fille et tu m'a bien laissé seule sans aucun respect ni message.

Je lui souris puis je me retrouve dans la cuisine. Mon père souffle, et il se gratte la nuque.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû te prévenir toi ou Kevin mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Comme tout le temps.

-Thylaine ! S'écrit mon père.

Je le regarde, impassible. Je me comporte comme une garce, je le sais, mais avec lui c'est presqu'un automatisme... je déglutis et soupire.

-Je m'excuse de te parler comme ça, papa.

Il ne me répond pas, il ferme les yeux.

\- Tes céréales préférées sont dans le tiroir en dessous des assiettes. Tu sais, dans leur ancienne place.

Il enfile sa veste crème puis ouvre la porte. Il me jette un regard. Kevin descends les marches au même moment. Mon frère me regarde et je détourne les yeux pour chercher les fameuses céréales. Quand je trouve une boite rose avec une licorne dessiné dessus je comprends que mon père se souvient vraiment de mes céréales favorites. Ou Kevin lui a dit. Je lève les délicieuses friandises et je le questionne du regard.

-Papa les a achetés pour toi spécialement. Kevin s'assoit et se verse du café. Ne sois pas méchante avec lui Thy, papa fait des efforts.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai du mal à y croire. Pour lui, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une « bouffe fric » à cause de ma maladie. Je ne sais pas si il est vraiment capable de changé ou si il veut faire bonne impression. Je prends un bol et je rejoins Kevin.

-Je vais essayer. Conclus-je. Dis-moi, est-ce-que tu l'as dit à tout le monde que j'étais de retour ici ?

Il ouvre des yeux ronds, et il apporte son muge de café à ses lèvres. Il l'a fait, je n'y crois pas.

-Kevin ! Je t'avais demandé de rester discret !

-Je l'ai dit seulement à quelques amis en commun... se défend mon frère avec des yeux sérieux. Je l'ai dit à Archie, Betty, Veronica et c'est tout.

Je le regarde avec des yeux qui traduisent mes pensées. Puis c'est dans un rire simultané que nous terminons notre petit déjeuner. Nous partons, et j'enfile des converses noires puis j'attrape mon sac. En route pour Riverdale Hight.

L'école est vraiment beaucoup plus imposante que celle de Sarsvile. Je me sens minuscule. L'ancienne bâtisse est en pierre, très jolie. Kevin descends le premier, et je suis la dernière. Il s'avance vers une personne. Un blonde à la tenue girly et les cheveux blonds blé remontés en queue de cheval. Betty Cooper. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé si ce n'est sa taille. Elle est vraiment belle. Aucune envie d'être avec elle. Je me cache dans un groupe d'étudiant qui arrive et je l'évite. Pas digne d'une amie, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit déçue. Stupide, je sais.

Bon, je suis dans le lycée. Comme attendue, l'intérieur a autant de classe que l'extérieur. Première mission, allé au bureau du directeur pour qu'il m'attribue mon casier, ma classe et les manuels scolaires. Super. Je marche, légèrement à l'aveugle. Des pairs d'yeux me dévisagent, certaines langues se font entendre... vive Riverdale.

-Bonjour monsieur... le salue-je en entrant dans son bureau.

-Mademoiselle Keller, quel plaisir d'enfin vous voir. Le directeur se lève et me sourit. Je suis désolé de vous accueillir dans une aussi mauvaise passe...

-Quelle mauvaise passe ? Questionne-je en prenant mon emploi du temps et les manuels.

-Le Southside à intégrer il a moins d'une semaine Riverdale Higth. Je pense que votre frère vous l'avez dit.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me préoccupe Monsieur, je pensais à quelque chose de plus grave. Je le regarde et souris. Je suis ici pour étudier et rien d'autre.

-J'ai entende de votre père et de votre frère que vous êtes une grande danseuse ? Me coupe-t-il avant que je ne sorte.

-Pas tellement... Murmure-je.

Je sors, laissant le proviseur seul. Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette histoire de danse ? Je zieute mon emploi du temps et le plan du lycée. J'ai le casier numéro 62. Je cherche, pendant un bon moment avant de le trouver. Je l'ouvre et s'écroule morceaux de papiers et autres saletés. Je soupire et me frotte le front. Putain, mais quelle bande d'abruti. Je m'accroupis pour ramasser les saletés au sol et j'entends une voix fier et provocante :

\- Si j'avais su que c'était toi la nouvelle, je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'on mette ça dans ton casier...

Je serre les dents, et me retourne, papiers entre mes mains.

-Hé bien je dois dire que cette petite boutade de collégiens n'est absolument pas drôle. J'espère que votre séance de bizutage s'achève ici parce que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Je leur souris hypocritement, et je m'approche du leader –ou celui qui parait être le leader. Il est plutôt grand, épaules larges et la mâchoire carrée. Des cheveux bruns coupé assez courts, et des traits asiatiques très légers. Il porte un blazer jaune et bleu. Je me plante devant lui et le fixe. Je lui aplatie le tas de papier sur le torse et il l'attrape.

-Je suis Reggie.

-D'accord.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire ton prénom ? S'étonne-t-il.

-C'est toi qui a mis ces trucs dans mon casier donc... non. Je range mes affaires et je le laisse la.

Il m'emboîte le pas, et dépose ses ordures dans une poubelle.

-C'est juste une blague...

-J'ai bien compris Reggie.

Il ricane. Apparemment je ne me débarrasserais pas de lui comme ça.

-Thylaine ! Cri une voix forte.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je suis dans les airs. Des bras solides me tiennent en me serrant et me faisant tourner. Qui cela peut être ? Je baisse les yeux puis je voie une touffe rousse. Archie. Il me dépose puis il me sourit heureux de me voir.

-T'as pas changé d'un pouce, t'es toujours aussi petite... me taquine-t-il. Reggie, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-On discutait. Sourit Reggie

-Thylaine, je t'attendais dehors ! Tu es enfin ici ! Betty me prends dans ses bras.

-Salut... fais-je timidement.

Ils sont tous en train de me parler, chacun. Il me présente une Veronica Lodge, la petite amie d'Archie. Elle est plutôt maniérée mais sympathique. Je suis assez contente de les revoir, mais j'aurais aimé être seule pour la journée d'intégration. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent. Les élèves qui arrivent fendent la foule d'élève en deux, comme moïse. Je jette un regard remplie de question à Betty.

-C'est les serpents. Jughead et sa nouvelle bande... explique mon amie dans un semi sanglots.

Je regarde attentivement. Une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux méchés roses se tient à côté de Jughead qui est devant. Derrière, un gars à l'allure d'un loup et enfin le gars d'hier, Sweet-pea. Jughead passe devant nous, sans aucun regard. Je suis choquée Ne devions nous pas discuter ? Je les suis du regard. Ignorance de la part de Jug et son ami. D'accord, je vois le genre...

Ce qui me ramène à la réalité c'est la main chaude de Reggie sur mon dos. Il est très tactile, et il m'entraîne avec eux pour aller en cours. Je me laisse faire, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de la bande. En faîte, je me sens bien. Retrouver mes amis d'enfance, être avec mon frère et avoir quelques nouveaux amis... j'aime beaucoup cette ambiance. Pour mon premier cours, c'est celui de langue.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez apprécié :) et surtout que l'intrigue est tujours présente :***

 **Si vous avez des questions sur des choses en particulier, demandé moi, je ne manges pas ;p**

 **LittleLuna:** **Bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis heureuse que ce début d'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :) Désolée pour les fautes -'**

A plus dans le bus les amis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne lecture, et merci à LittleLuna pour la correction :) en** **espérant** **que ce chapitre vous plaira:)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 **Pdv Thylaine :**

Cela fait une semaine entière que je suis à Riverdale Hight. J'ai appris les petites mimiques à adopter pour être passe-partout. Je me suis intégrée dans le groupe d'Archi même si je traîne principalement avec Betty, Ronnie et Kevin. On est vendredi fin d'après-midi. Nous sommes tous les quatre, en sport. Betty s'entraîne avec les pom-pom-girl dont Cheryl la leader. Je suis sur le banc, attendant avec Kevin qui ne cesse de fixer son téléphone.

-Tu attends un message ? L'interrompais-je.

-Euh... disons que oui.

-De ? Continuais-je, curieuse.

-Thy, occupe-toi de tes petites fesses... intéresse toi plutôt à Reggie. Il fait un mouvement de menton et je suis la direction qu'il me montre.

-Non.

Je secoue la tête après avoir vu Reggie me fixant avec des yeux séducteurs. Mon dieu, c'est embarrassant.

-Et Thylaine ! M'apostrophe Archie en venant vers moi en trottinant.

-Archie.

-Tu viens avec nous chez Pop's ce soir ?

Je le regarde avec un sourire. Il ressemble encore au petit garçon que j'ai connu. Gentil et attentionné pour ses amis. Je penche la tête et je réponds.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois aller quelque part. Mais une prochaine fois.

Il me tend la main. Nous faisions ça quand nous étions enfants pour nous promettre ce qu'on venait de dire. J'hésite à la prendre, elle est pleine de sueur et de crasse.

-Thy, j'attends...

-Je ne veux pas te serrer la main, elle est pleine de sueur... me moquais-je.

-T'es chiante ! Il m'attrape et essuies ses mains sur mon visage.

-Archie, non !

Heureusement, après je peux aller au vestiaire. Nous rigolons ensemble, et quand je sens le regard meurtrier de Veronica je le repousse. Elle me dévisage, et je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop... Betty rigole de nous et je pousse Archie.

-Allez, retourne avec Reggie.

Archie me sourit et je me rassois. Kevin me fixe avec des yeux amusés.

-Veronica ne m'aime pas. Affirmais-je.

-C'est faux, elle t'apprécie.

-Crois-moi, quand je dis qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'aime pas.

Le sport terminé, je sors. Je suis dans les vestiaires et Betty me parle de sa relation avec Jughead qui s'est mal finie. Je suis vraiment triste pour elle, ils avaient l'air tellement mignon. J'enfile mon short et mon collant. Des docs martins et un pull. J'ai un style différent de Betty et Veronica. Nous nous disons au revoir puis Kevin, Archie, Betty et Veronica s'en vont chez Pop's. Moi, je reste un moment sur le trottoir. Je dois aller à mon entraînement de danse. Des talons claquent derrière moi et deux filles se stoppent devant moi. Cheryl et Josie, deux filles plutôt sympathiques, plus que Veronica que je ne peux plus voir.

-Thylaine, on voudrait te demander quelque chose. Sourit Josie.

-Je vous écoute.

-On a appris que tu pratiquais de la danse classique, et j'aimerai composer une chanson sur laquelle tu danserai. La pussycats me regarde avec espoir.

-Dis oui ou non mais c'est pour lui refaire une image parfaite... explique Cheryl.

-et bien j'en fais, c'est vrai mais... je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de club.

-Il n'y en a pas, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup te voir danser pour que je puisse composer... sourit Josie.

-Je propose que vous veniez chez moi la semaine prochaine et qu'on voit ce que tu donnes. Demande Cheryl.

-Oui, d'accord. Acceptais-je.

Cheryl sourit puis elle s'éloigne, Josie monte dans la voiture de sa mère. J'inspire et sors mon téléphone. 17h00. Je me mets en marche, je dois attendre encore un peu pour y aller.

-Hey, princesse. Appelle une voix, à laquelle je ne réponds pas.

Je l'ignore il s'agit des serpents. Jughead et ses amis. Ils attendent quelqu'un.

-Thylaine ? Demande Jughead.

Je l'ignore. Je vais l'ignorer comme il l'a fait durant cette semaine. Je leurs passe devant, et je sens une main me saisir le poignet.

-Lâche-moi. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Jughead fronce les sourcils, puis s'écarte. Il baisse les yeux et se les frotte.

-Tu ne veux plus me parler ? T'es devenue une vraie Northsider ? S'étonne-t-il en relevant la tête.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il m'ignore le premier et ensuite il se plaint ?

-On te l'avait dit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient d'ailleurs qu'elle est différente. Persiffle une voix, sa voix. Elle est comme les autres, cherche pas.

-Pardon ? Je penche la tête. Tu plaisantes ? JE ne veux plus te parler ? C'est une blague ? Et toi, là-bas sur ta moto, lève-toi et parle-moi en face au lieu de souffler ça.

J'entends les graviers s'écraser sous son poids. Jughead me fixe.

-Thylaine, c'est...

-Tu m'as ignoré pendant une semaine, j'ai attendu que tu viennes t'expliquer. Mais j'ai eu quoi ? Rien. Alors ne m'accuse pas de ne plus te parler. Tu es le premier à l'avoir fait.

Sweet-pea se trouve en face de moi. Il me regarde et se mordille les lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Jughead bredouille des sons et c'est Sweet-pea qui parle pour lui.

-Tu crois qu'on n'aurait pas voulu le faire ? Mais t'étais avec tes petits copains, ceux qui nous détestent, alors non. Non on t'a pas adressé la parole parce qu'on ne veut pas d'embrouilles. Il se penche vers moi. Alors arrête de piquer une crise princesse.

Je soupire et je regarde Jughead.

-C'est... Jug ils sont tes amis, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Thy, depuis ton départ beaucoup de chose sont différentes, y compris mes relations avec Archie et les autres...

-Alors explique-moi ! Je suis ta meilleure amie depuis qu'on est enfant et jamais dans nos discussions tu n'as abordé ce sujet.

-Thylaine, ce n'est pas aussi simple...

-Est-ce que c'est ces types qui te font du chantage ? Je fusille Sweet-pea puis les autres.

Je crois que je suis aussi impressionnante qu'un lionceau au milieu d'une meute de félin.

-Thy, arrête ça... il me sourit. Je t'ai promis que je t'expliquerais, je le ferais. Demain, retrouve moi chez Pop's on discutera.

Je le regarde, je peux ne pas lui faire la tête trop longtemps. C'est quand même mon meilleur ami. Je hoche la tête.

-Un petit sourire mignon comme tu le fais bien ?

Je souris, Sweet-pea me regarde et j'entends la voiture que j'attends arriver. Enfin mon père. Je le laisse là. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la voiture Sweet-pea ne cesse de me regarder.

 **Pdv Sweet-pea**

La petite blonde s'en va vers une voiture de police. C'est vrai, son père est le shérif Keller. Je la fixe, elle, ses pas, sa démarche. Bon, ses fesses aussi... Quand elle rentre dans la voiture, elle tire une tête d'enfant blasée. Elle semble grogner et elle fait un signe de main. Le shérif lève les mains en capitulation puis démarre. Il me fusille du regard –avec le reste de la bande. Fogarty arrive enfin, je ne sais pas où il était mais il était bien. Quand il arrive, il me tape sur le dos pour m'avertir de notre départ. Je souris et enfourche ma moto, direction le White Wyrm. Pendant le chemin, Jughead nous laisse pour partir dans une direction opposée à la nôtre. Je sais très bien où il va.

Arrivé au White Wyrm, je vois des motos. Pas celles des nôtres, ni d'invités du Northside. Non, là, c'est le Ghoulies. Qu'est-ce-que ces putain de rats foutent ici. Je tape sur les mains de Toni qui était derrière moi et elle descend. Quand elle voit les motos, elle se retourne vers moi et essaie de comprendre. J'suis comme elle, je ne sais pas la raison de leur présence. Fogarty nous rejoins.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils font ici ? questionne Hal un autre de notre bande.

-Non, mais c'est sûr que c'est pour des affaires. Expliquais-je.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? S'étonne Toni, légèrement moqueuse.

-ça ne serait pas aussi calme que ça.

Je leur tape sur l'épaule puis je m'avance d'abord seul puis imité par les autres. J'ouvre les portes, et le silence est accablant. C'est mauvais. Je vois Tall-boy qui est adossé sur le pilier du bar, le regard foudroyant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je.

-Les Ghoulies sont en négociations avec FP. Ils sont en colère. Articule-t-il vaguement.

\- Une négociation ? À propos de quoi ? S'ajouta Toni.

-Ils n'ont pas digéré leur arrestation à la course, le sugarman et le fait que la moitié des élèves n'ont pas été pris à Riverdale Hight. Poursuit Tall boy.

Je rêve. Ces espèces de raclures viennent s'en prendre à nous. Si c'est un combat qu'ils veulent, ils l'auront. J'en vois un qui me fixe avec ses yeux de vermine. Je me craque les phalanges et la main de Toni se pose sur mon bras.

-Pour le moment, tu ne provoques personne Sweet-pea. On ne sait encore rien, on n'est sûr de rien. On patiente. Murmure-t-elle.

Quand ils sont sortis, on n'a rien pu savoir. FP est resté impassible, stoïque. Puis il nous a demandé de nous méfier et il est sorti. Je n'aime pas quand il est trop sérieux. C'est souvent mauvais signe. Bon cette histoire me sort vite de la tête quand Fang me tend une canne pour le billard.

-Prêt à prendre ta déculotté Sweet-pea ? Me menace-t-il souriant.

-On va voir...

Notre soirée se termine sur ma victoire, sa défaite. Je ricane, bière à la main et j'entends un moteur. Vu le bruit d'ancêtre qu'émet l'engin, c'est celle de Jug. J'abandonne Fogarty, Hal, Toni et les autres pour le voir. Il n'est pas très bien, mais bon j'm'en fous. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il continue de voir sa petite amie Betty. Il retire son casque, et je lève un sourcil.

-Tu sais que si les autres l'apprennent t'es dans la merde. Rappellais-je avec sarcasme.

-Je n'ai pas le moral à recevoir des remarques de ta part... souffle-t-il avant d'essayer de passer.

Je le stoppe net. Ma paume de main écrase sa poitrine, et c'est dans une expiration forcée qu'il s'arrête. Je retire ma main et fais tourner mes bagues sur mes doigts.

-Quoi Sweet-pea ? M'ordonne-t-il, irrité.

-Tu peux ranger ta mine de chien féroce Jones... j'apporte le goulot de ma bière à ma bouche et en bois plusieurs gorgées.

-Je peux passer ?

-Ecoute, ton super meilleur copain le rouquin nous a tous mis dans la merde.

-Quoi ?

-Ta foutue course, celle où ton pote avait prévenu les flics. Les Ghoulies ne le vivent pas bien et crois moi, ces enfoirés de vermines sont les pires quand il s'agit de vengeance. Je me gratte le menton avec mes bagues et vois son regard s'assombrir. Il pense qu'on est ami avec ces Northsider, et ils ont dû menacer FP de représailles. Alors surveille tes arrières et celles de tes petits amis du Norhside, Jones.

Je lui tapote sur l'épaule, je crois que je suis légèrement saoul. J'enjambe ma moto et allume le moteur. Il m'appelle.

-Demain viens avec moi chez Pop's.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, sourire aux lèvres. Tu as cru qu'on était amis ?

-Non, mais j'aurais besoin de tes services...

Je le regarde, visage redevenu sérieux. Pourquoi Jones a besoin de moi ? Je hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Tu me devras deux services Jones et crois moi, je m'en souviendrais. Il replace son bonnet et je pars. Demain promet d'être une journée très intéressante.

 **Pdv Thylaine :**

J'ai passé une visite médicale hier soir. Mes résultats sont bons, tant mieux. On est samedi et c'est aujourd'hui que je dois avoir mes explications, il y a plutôt intérêt. Dans le salon, Kevin regarde la télé, téléphone dans les mains. Il attend encore son message. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais visiblement elle est importante pour lui. Je saute les deux dernières marches de l'escalier et m'atèle à ma coiffure qui se résume à un chignon en bataille ne ressemblant à rien.

-Kev, si papa te demande où je suis dit lui que je suis partie chez Pop's.

-Ouais... me répond mon frère avec tristesse.

Je m'arrête et pose mon bombers sur le dossier du canapé. Je l'escalade et m'assois dessus. Kev a les yeux vides, presque tristes, je pose ma main sur son genou et le secoue je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça.

-Qui est cette personne qui te rend comme ça ?

-Quelqu'un qui semble s'amuser avec moi...

-Je vais aller lui faire peur s'il continue.

Il ricane puis me regarde de nouveau avec un sourire.

-Tu ne fais même pas peur à une mouche...

-C'est faux ! M'offusquais-je faussement.

Il lâche son téléphone puis se frotte le menton.

-Tu vas voir qui ?

-Jughead, on doit parler. Avouais-je immédiatement.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Comme ça j'irai chez un de mes amis en passant...

-Euh... je le regarde, il a une idée derrière la tête pour me demander ça. Oui, d'accord.

Il se lève aussitôt et se saisit des clés. Il ouvre la porte et me fait un signe de tête pour que je me dépêche. J'enfile mon bombers, des converses bleu foncé et lui emboîte le pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais il est déterminé. Pendant le trajet, mon frère et moi chantons des chansons de notre enfance et des chansons plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Devant Pop's, j'attrape la poignée et le regarde. Il a cette manière de se pincer les lèvres quand il fait quelque chose qu'il juge stupide.

-Ne fais pas de conneries. Tranchais-je en fermant la portière.

La voiture s'éloigne et disparait de ma vision. Je souffle, tire mon téléphone de ma poche. 12h00 pile. Je suis à l'heure. J'ai encore des messages des personnes de Sarsvile, mais je les efface tous. Ils sont tous méchants et haineux. Je souffle et m'avance vers la porte. Quelque chose attire mon attention, une moto. Je crois que je la connais, c'est celle de Sweet-pea. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est là et que j'ai seulement une mauvaise mémoire. Je pousse les portes et quand je vois Jughead assis, face à moi avec une silhouette devant lui, ma gorge se serre. Nous ne devions pas être que deux ? Je soupire, avance et arrive à leur niveau.

-Jug, tu ne devais pas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, seul. Articulais-je même avant de dire bonjour.

-Thy, Sweet-pea est ici parce que je vais avoir besoin de lui. M'explique Jughead qui s'écarte pour que je prenne place.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ici, il est ... Je regarde vers Sweet-pea et il me fixe avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Thylaine, assis toi qu'on commence.

Je défie toujours Sweet-pea du regard et m'assois. Je sens que cette après-midi va être très longue. Un serveur vient prendre notre commande. Jughead prend un milkshake, je prends des gaufres, elles sont très bonnes ici, et Sweet-pea un café. Les regards vont et viennent sur notre table, des rires s'élèvent, l'odeur sucrée flotte dans l'air. C'est le début de mon entrée dans les secrets profonds et virulents de Riverdale, l'entrée incontestable dans les problèmes. J'en ai conscience, je serais aspirée dans l'une de ses spirales gargantuesques qui sillonnent la ville. Mais ça me va, je veux vivre ce que les autres enfants ont vécus, je veux sortir de ma zone de confort. Je veux en apprendre plus sur cette ville qui est la mienne.

* * *

 **Alors? Plaisant? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous pensez ^^ Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Thylaine :

-Donc, tu as intégré les Serpents ? C'était ton choix... mais se faire mordre par un serpent, ou pire, se faire passer à tabacs par des crétins...

-C'est les règles. Me sourit Sweet-pea avec des yeux amusés.

-Des règles aussi stupides que ceux qui les mettent à exécution apparemment.

-Thy... souffla Jug.

-Sans déconner, Jug, t'aurais pu avoir une commotion cérébrale ou une hémorragie... je le regarde avec des yeux sérieux. Pourquoi tu es rentré ?

-Parce que mon père en est le chef, Thy. Je suis son successeur direct et je ne laisserai pas place à personne.

Sweet-pea sert les mâchoires et je me frotte le front. J'accepte son choix. C'est comme ça.

-Donc... je m'arrête, hésitante. Ce gang les gens...

-Non. C'est hors de question.

-J'ai même pas posé ma question ! M'offusque-je.

-Princesse, c'est évident comme question... soutien Sweet-pea.

-Dieu Marie Joseph... je ne voulais pas rentrer dans votre stupide cercle de malade mentaux qui chevauche des motos et se foutent sur la gueule toute la journée, non. Je me demander si vous aviez des ennemis.

Sweet-pea se redresse et s'accoude sur la table. Ses yeux verts me fixent avec intérêt et sa veste en cuir grince doucement. Il cale ses mains sous son menton et attends visiblement la réponse de Jughead. Je tourna la tête pour le regarder à son tour. Il tire une tête embêtée et colérique. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de poser cette question.

-Jug ? Fais-je curieuse et sur ma faim de curiosité.

-C'était de ça que je voulais parler principalement, mais tu vas le prendre mal... soupira mon ami.

-Parle. Ordonne-je sans attendre.

-Les serpents ont des ennemies, les Ghoulies. Ils sont aussi à Riverdale, dans le Southside. Récemment, il y a des embrouilles et le Northside a participé pour leur joué un sale tour... résultat, les Ghoulies veulent notre peau mais aussi la peau de chaque Northsider que l'on aime...

Je n'en reviens pas. Donc ce n'est pas le seule gang de la ville. Okay. Je dois rester quelque secondes les yeux écarquillés et sans savoir quoi dire. C'est Sweet-pea qui me ramène sur Terre avec sa voix raillarde.

-Mais t'en fait pas princesse, les crétins sont là pour te protéger.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et il s'enfonce dans la banquette. Il est énervant. Jug se lève et attrape son téléphone. Il se lève de la table et s'écarte pour parler. Je me retrouve avec ce serpent, qui apparemment semble ne pas trop m'aimer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, mais je vais me répéter, je m'appelle pas Princesse. Je m'appelle Thylaine, et à la limite si mon prénom est trop long tu peux m'appeler Thy. Compris ?

Je prends une gaufre et la mords. Il se rapproche de moi, en s'appuyant sur la table. Il est très près de moi, la gaufre est notre limite. Il fait un sourire narquois et avoue :

-Nan, ça t'emmerde. J'aime bien quand t'es frustrée quand je t'appeler comme ça...

-T'es...

-Sweet, je dois y aller. Mon père a besoin d'aide avec la charmeuse de serpent. J'y vais.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? Et tu t'occupes de la princesse ?

-C'est personnel Sweet. Thy, on se reparle plus tard.

Sweet-pea et moi le regardons s'en aller. Il balance son manteau sur son épaule, retire son bonnet et s'approche de sa moto. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'énerver –parce qu'il m'abandonne dans un moment pareil- ou bien si je dois être inquiète à propos de cette « charmeuse de serpent » qui sans se mentir ressemble légèrement à un surnom pour péripatéticienne. Sweet-pea lui, le prends directement mal. Ses poings se rétractent, il inspire et se racle la gorge, ses yeux s'assombrissent et il croise les bras sur son torse dans une position très nonchalante –soit jambes écartés, avachis sur la banquette le regard mauvais.

Jughead a oublié de finir sa commande, et comme je ne crois pas que Sweet-pea en réclamera, je me l'approprie sans scrupule. Il ne bronche pas, je prends ça comme un accord silencieux. Je continue de déguster mes gaufres et je le fixe. Son café est froid et presque pas vidé.

-Tu sais, t'es pas forcé de rester ici... il lève un sourcil et me dévisage. Je veux dire, si tu veux partir, pars. Je ne t'en empêche pas.

-En quoi ça te gène que je ne bouge pas ? demande-t-il.

-Bah, disons que si t'étais un mort ou muet je comprendrais que tu ne me parle pas, or, là, t'es bien vivant et t'es pas causant.

Il ricane, et se redresse. Il joue avec ses bagues et bois d'un trait son café. Je souris.

-T'as l'air niaise quand tu souris pour rien.

-Va te faire voire.

Notre discussion se résume à ça. Il me cherche et je réponds, tout dans le respect de l'un et l'autre et le sourire. Mais après un moment, il s'arrête immédiatement de sourire –un joli sourire. Il fixe quelque chose dans mon dos, et je veux me retourner et il persifle entre ses dents :

-Ne te retourne pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pose pas de questions et le fait pas. Il baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Tu as terminé ?

-Euh...

-Bien, on se casse.

Il se lève, ajuste son blouson de cuir avec virilité et fermeté. Je revois son tatouage, ce fameux serpent. Il pose quelques billets sur la table et saisit mon poignet. Je me lève sans trop de question –vu se regard noir je suis sans rechigner. Il s'empresse d'attrape mon gilet en laine et me le pose sur l'épaule. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui il fixait aussi hargneusement qu'il est déjà en train de me pousser. Il passe une main dans mon dos pour me retirer l'envie de me retourner. Sur le parking, j'entends le rire strident de Ronnie. Ce qui signifie qu'Archie arrive lui aussi. Sweet-pea ne semble pas tellement dérangé, et il passe sa bras sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de tourner la tête –sa technique précédente n'a pas fonctionnée.

-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on part comme ça ? Il y avait quelque chose de grave ? Questionne-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Juste des gens. Vaut mieux pas que t'en sache d'avantage.

Et là, pile au moment où mon cerveau était en train de penser des choses sur lui, je vois Archi. Mon ami me dévisage, il s'avance rapidement vers moi et Sweet-pea ne retire pas son bras de mes épaules. Je vois le regard d'Archi, il s'approche du serpent et les deux hommes se défirent du regard.

PDV Sweet-pea :

Elle me regarde avec ses deux prunelles luisantes de curiosité. Elle est vraiment chiante à être curieuse. Thylaine détourne le regard d'un coup pour le poser sur le rouquin, Archi. A la tête qu'il fait, il n'aime pas que je sois comme ça avec la blondinette. Je suis en position de force alors je rapproche la princesse de mon corps, et je garde mon bars sur ses épaules. Il la dévisage, comme pour qu'elle allait bien, puis me menace. Il s'arrête devant nous –derrière lui, les autres chiens de la meute et la copine du roux.

-Archi... commence Thylaine avec une petite voix.

-Thy, qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec lui ? Agresse le roux.

-Je discutais avec Sweet-pea, il...

-Putain, Thy, t'es pas au courant que c'est un serpent ? Tu es en danger avec lui.

-Wooh, venant de celui qui a lancé une campagne pour tuer un homme c'est légèrement exagéré... interviens-je.

Thylaine lève les yeux vers moi et Archi me fusille du regard. Touché.

-Commence pas à t'en mêler le serpent. Me menace Archi.

-Pourquoi, le chien va sortir les crocs ?

Je retire mon bras des épaules de Thylaine et je le surplombe de ma carrure. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant et gonfle sa poitrine. Derrière lui, je vois le autres se rapprochés. Je les entends se craquer les doigts et je sens une petite main se poser sur mon ventre. Thylaine s'interpose entre le roux et moi. Elle me regarde puis passe au tour d'Archi.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ? Vous vous êtes crus dans Street Figther ou comment ça se passe ? Elle retire sa main du poitrail et conserve celle sur mes abdos. Tu n'es pas obligé de te préoccupé de mes affaires Archi, je peux m'autogérer très bien seule.

-Thy...

-T'es pas content que je traine avec lui ? Très bien, mais ce n'est pas la peine pour jouer les gros bras et de vouloir se taper dessus. Tu aurais frappé Jug si c'était avec lui que j'étais ? Non, alors arrête.

Archi la regarde avec des yeux de chiot. Elle se retourne vers moi et elle se rend compte qu'elle avait sa main sur moi. Elle la retire avec honte et précipitation.

-Et toi, ne cherche pas le combat quand ce n'est pas le lieu.

-Thy, je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais à cause de... reprit Archi, avec un regard tendre.

-Ne termine pas ta phrase Archi.

Thylaine semble plus qu'énervée et elle s'en va. Archi, se frotte le front, Veronica s'avance pour se mettre à son bras et je me dirige pour rattraper Blondi. Archi me barre le chemin avec son bras et il murmure.

-Fait attention à elle, sinon tu m'auras moi et les autres sur le dos, pigé ?

Je ne réponds pas et je donne un coup d'épaule pour qu'il me laisse le passage. Je la cherche rapidement et je la retrouve sur le long de la route a quelque mètres. On dirait sérieusement une enfant. J'enfourche ma bécane et démarre. Je la rattrape en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire et je lui barre le chemin. Ses yeux sont fâchés, et son visage a une mine boudeuse.

-Aller princesse, grimpe.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu vas écouter Archi et plus nous parler ?

-J'ai pas dit ça j'ai demandé...

-Je te pensé plus téméraire...

Elle me regarde et tends se mains.

-Ton casque.

Elle l'enfile aussitôt et grimpe derrière moi. Ses doigts s'infiltrent sous le cuir de mon blouson et je la sens s'agripper très fermement. Dans mon rétro je vois Archi qui surveille je pars avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni où je l'emmène exactement. Je peux rayer deux endroits le Southside et le Northsider. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec les péteux et je ne veux pas que les Ghoulies la voient comme une cible. Option restante, le chalet des serpents dans la forêt, proche d'une rivière et du ranch de Pierrick. Quand j'arrête le moteur de la moto, je regarde rapidement dans le rétro et je la vois le visage souriant avec le casque entre les mains. Elle observe méticuleusement les arbres.

-On est près du ranch de Pierrick ? Questionne-t-elle, presque sûre.

-Ouai.

Je descends en premier, et elle descend. Elle regarde un instant ses chaussures puis le sentier de la forêt. Princesse ne veut pas salir ses converse ? Je m'apprête à faire une pique, mais elle s'enfonce dans le sentier sans tarder. Je la suis. Devant moi, son jolie derrière se trémousse. Franchement, je ne m'en lasse pas de ce cul. Elle se retourne, et me fait signe d'avancer plus vite.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit ? Interroge-je. Peu de personne savent que Pierrick a un ranch ici...

-Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère. C'était une sorte de cachette pendant mon enfance. J'ai commencé l'équitation chez Pierrick.

-Donc tu le connais ?

-On peut dire ça. Elle sourit faiblement.

Après 500 mètres, on rentre dans le ranch. Elle s'arrête juste devant l'entrée et regarde une planchette de bois avec des initiales gravées dessus. Je la sens réprimer un sanglot et elle me rejoint. Pierrick sort soudainement, armé d'une carabine. Le vieillard hurle des choses inaudibles.

-Pierrick, c'est Sweet-pea. J'ai ramené une vielle connaissance à toi.

Je baisse les yeux vers Thylaine et ses yeux se gorgent de larmes en la présence de Pierrick. Le vieillard semble la reconnaitre car il lâche son arme et la prend avec passion dans ses bras. Je les regarde, et il murmure des choses à son oreille. Elle émet un petit sanglot, et il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

-Rentrons. Propose-t-il

Il la relâche et elle le regarde les yeux humides. J'ai une envie de la prendre dans les bras. Thylaine me prend de court en saisissant ma main.

-Merci Sweet-pea.

Elle me regarde avec sincérité, et avec une lueur que je n'avais jamais reçue de personne.

-De rien princesse.

Elle me tira pour que je rentre avec eux chez Pierrick, et je me laisse faire. Je crois que je vais en apprendre des choses aujourd'hui.

* * *

Mercii de la lecture, merci à ma bêta de lire et corriger les fautes ;) en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus et à la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée de mon retard mais avec les examens je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^' alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci à ma bêta et a vous pour votre lecture et vos commentaire qui me font plaisir ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

PDV Thylaine :

Je crois que j'ai dû verser des larmes parce que Sweet-pea ne m'a pas emmerdé. Pierrick lui a pleuré à chaudes larmes, me remémorant les moments avec ma mère.

-Thylaine, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu as son visage, son visage si doux...

Pierrick tend sa main et la pose sur la mienne. Il est vraiment très triste de la mort de ma mère, plus que mon père ne l'était. Je souris ne sachant quoi faire. Je jette un regard à Sweet-pea et je me lève.

-je vais chercher un autre pichet, j'ai affreusement soif...

Sweet-pea me suit du regard. Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Je quitte le petit salon pour la cuisine. Et là, je craque. Cette maison, cette pièce et Pierrick, tout ça me rappelle ma mère. Cela me rappelle les derniers jours que j'ai passé avec elle, les derniers moments où mon père nous a abandonné. Je m'appuie contre le mur et je porte ma main à ma bouche. Je glisse lentement contre le mur avant de tomber sur le sol et de verser les larmes que je contenais. Je revois encore quelques souvenirs d'enfance, où tout allait pour le mieux.

 _Flashback dix ans en arrière_.

 _-Thylaine, ne grignote pas avant que je termine... soupira Pierrick._

 _Je courrais dans ma jolie robe blanche, cadeau d'anniversaire de ma grand-mère pour mon courage de guerrière face au cancer. Je sautais autour de Pierrick et grignotais les aliments qu'il préparait. Soudain elle est rentrée derrière moi dans une jolie robe en mousseline rose et un foulard sur le crâne. Elle n'avait jamais montré son crâne chauve à personne, elle taisait sa maladie. Surtout devant Kévin et moi._

 _-Thythy, laisse Pierrick cuisiner. Sourit-elle avec gentillesse. Allons voir les chevaux, tu es d'accord ?_

 _-Oh, oui ! J'ai lâché la nourriture pour lui attraper la main._

Présent.

J'inspire profondément en me rappelant à quel point ma mère était d'une gentillesse incontestée. Pierrick n'était ni une personne de la famille ni même un ami, juste une personne avec qui elle et moi aimions passer du temps. Je le considérait presque comme un oncle. Mais depuis la mort de maman, il n'est plus réapparut dans Riverdale ni même ailleurs ou très rarement.

J'allonge mes jambes et je regarde mes chaussures, absente. J'ai un frisson qui remonte dans mon échine quand je pense à ma grand-mère et à toutes les personnes que j'aime qui meurent. Je sors mon téléphone, aucun message. Juste l'heure et une photo de mes amis et moi. Je le déverrouille et j'écris une réponse à Cheryl pour lui confirmer que je danserai pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas que l'image de la cancéreuse me colle à la peau. Image que mon père n'a cessé d'alimenter durant mon absence.

-Thylaine, tu vas bien ? demande une voix enrouée dans le salon.

-Oui...oui. J'arrive.

J'essuie les traces laissées par les larmes sur mon visage, tapote sur mes joues et me redresse. J'inspire une fois, remplis la carafe d'eau et je retourne avec eux. Sweet-pea a toujours son regard agaçant mais quelque chose à changer. Je ne saurais expliquer quoi. Pierrick me prend le pichet des mains et me sert.

-J'ai eu du mal avec le robinet. Expliquais-je avec un sourire.

-Ce satané robinet fait toujours des siennes et je n'arrive pas à le réparer.

-Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas un plombier ? Suggère Sweet-pea comme si c'était évident.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'un bourru abime mes affaires mon garçon. Pierrick toussa gras. Et puis c'est cher.

-voyons garçon... ajoutais-je avec un air narquois que le serpent remarque immédiatement.

-Je demandais juste. Sweet-pea leva les mains en l'air et s'étira.

Mon téléphone sonna au bout d'une heure de discussion moins triste. L'image de Kévin avec une fleur sur le nez amusa Pierrick et je pris l'appel. Je me lève, m'excusant et m'écarte.

-Thy ? Mon dieu, tu as vu l'heure ? Papa et moi on était paniqués !

-Kev, il est...

-Il est plus de 19h, le couvre-feu est passé ! Seigneur, Thylaine, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques dehors à cette heure...

-Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec... je jette un regard discret vers Sweet-pea. Il a une position qui montre pertinemment qu'il est grand, jambe écartés, les bras sur le torse. Il sourit à ce que dit Pierrick.

-Avec ? S'impatience mon frère.

-Un ami.

-Papa va s'énerver. Thy, je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vais rentrer, d'accord.

-Avant qu'il ne rentre.

-à tout de suite.

Je raccroche et passe derrière Sweet-pea. Pierrick est parti voir dans la cuisine. Je me penche et lui murmure afin que Pierrick ne puisse pas m'entendre.

-Faut que je rentre.

PDV Sweet-pea :

Je regarde la collection de vielles carabines du vieux quand je sens une odeur de fruit caresser mes narines et des cheveux blond lécher mes joues.

-Faut que je rentre. Murmure la princesse à mon oreille, éveillant des frissons que j'ignorais.

Mes muscles se contractent quand son souffle chaud touche ma nuque, ses doigts son sur mon épaule.

-Pourquoi ?

Je sens un mensonge essayer de naître dans sa bouche mais elle abandonne avant.

-Le couvre-feu, je l'ai dépassé. Et en plus de ça, je traîne avec toi...

La dernière phrase me fait serrer les poings. Je hoche la tête, me redresse et elle s'écarte de moi.

-Hé, le vieux, on y va. Princesse doit rentrer.

-Oh, bien, bon retour.

Encore une fois, il sert la blonde dans ses bras. Il me tape sur l'épaule et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux pour me dire.

-Fais attention à elle.

Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Sérieusement, je ne suis pas un monstre ni même dangereux au point que sa vie sois mise en jeu. Pour réponse, il a mon silence et un hochement de tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle est encore devant moi –ce qui ne déplaît pas- et elle éclaire avec la lampe de son téléphone, ce que je fais aussi. Je me rends compte que ses épaules tremblent malgré le blouson qui les recouvre. Dehors, en plein hiver, il fait facilement des température négatives et elle n'a pas l'air suffisamment costaude pour les supporter. Je secoue la tête, reprends toi ! Tu t'en branles de savoir si elle a froid, elle est avec les autres. Pourtant machinalement, je retire mon blouson et j'allonge mes pas pour vite la rattraper. Une fois suffisamment proche, je lui dépose mon blouson sur les épaules. Résultat ? Princesse à ma veste et ne crève plus de froid mais moi, comme un con, je suis en pull. Contre toute attente, je n'ai pas si froid.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux surpris, t'en fais pas je suis aussi surpris que toi.

-Que me vaut ce geste empli de compassion ? demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Si tu ne le veux pas, je le reprends.

Je tends la main pour le reprendre mais elle rigole en sautillant.

-je pensais que tu étais un grand et fort, garçon...

-Et toi tu allais devenir un glaçon. Je ne voulais pas à avoir ton cadavre gelé sur les bras.

Elle rigole encore plus franchement. Blondie manque de trébucher tellement elle rigole. Je la rattrape pour la calmer mais cela ne fait que s'empirer. Thylaine rigole aux éclats pendant que je la regarde, perturbé et hypnotisé. Quand elle rigole, ses deux pommettes remontent, montrant deux petites fossettes adorables. Son sourire franc accompagne son rire. Ses cheveux blonds tanguent quand elle bascule la tête.

-c'était du bon sens. Ajoutais-je pour préciser mon action.

-je vois, garçon...

Elle se mordille la lèvre pour ne pas repartir en fou rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son rire m'a détendu. Je lui passe le casque sous la lumière du vieux et unique lampadaire quasiment hors de fonction. Elle le passe plus facilement que tout à l'heure. Mais elle demande quand même mon aide pour l'attacher. J'avoue que l'attache est merdique mais je ne me prive pas de l'aider. Je me moque d'elle et vois ses petits yeux se renfrogner. Une fois installée, elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa tête se pose sur mon dos et j'enclenche la première. Le moteur ronronne, la fumée s'échappe des pots et de la vapeur quitte ma bouche quand je souffle.

Après le passage du Southside que je redoutais, nous sommes arrivés dans le Northside. Là, encore, des péteux nous ont dévisagés. Enfin, m'ont dévisagé. Elle m'a encore indiquer le chemin de sa maison dont je me souvenais. Quand je me suis arrêté, elle a mis un certain temps avant de me lâcher et de s'écarter. Elle a retiré le casque et a secoué sa tignasse. Princesse m'a souri et elle a sorti son téléphone.

-Tu fais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas appeler ton frangin pour lui dire de t'ouvrir la porte encore une fois ? Taquinais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Exactement et je vais attendre qu'il arrive en boule sur le perron. Argumente-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vois.

Elle secoue la tête et me tend son téléphone. Je la regarde bizarrement et elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas du côté que tu affectionnes le plus, mais j'aimerais avoir ton numéro pour d'autre balade comme celle-ci et pour...

-Jones. Coupais-je avec une voix glaçante.

Elle essaye de trouver ses mots, ce type a une chance incroyable de l'avoir comme amie. Elle baisse les yeux, cherchant une excuse mais je crois qu'elle est trop franche pour mentir. Elle retire son bras en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. J'attrape son téléphone et j'inscris mon numéro. Elle se retient de sourire.

-Ne me casse pas les couilles en m'envoyant des messages inutiles okay ? Parce que je ne répondrais que si je suis intéressé. Pigé ?

-Bien.

Elle me tapote l'épaule et s'en va. Je la regarde insérer sa clé dans la serrure et avant de rentrer elle me fait un signe de main. Je souris. Pourquoi je souris comme un abruti ? Je redémarre et à la seconde où je pose le pied sur l'embrayage je me rends compte qu'elle ne m'a pas rendu ma veste. Super...

PDV Thylaine :

A peine le pas de la porte passé, je ressens les ondes négatives dégagées par mon frère. Il se tient devant le canapé, les mains sur les hanches et la mine renfrognée.

-Salut... commence-je, en refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Tu devais être là depuis une dizaine de minutes !

-J'étais devant la maison, personne ne tue des gens devant chez eux. Je crois. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier mais ne trouve rien. Je suis ici, c'est l'essentiel ?

-Tu as de la chance que papa ne soit pas là, sinon il t'aurait privé de sortie. M'avertit Kévin.

-Je vois. Merci de m'avertir.

Je le dépasse et je grimpe les escaliers rapidement quand je l'entends s'étouffer dans un mélange de surprise et de peur. Je tourne sur moi-même et le regarde. Il comprend que je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça et il me pointe du doigt. Premier reflexe, vérifier si mes chaussures ne sont pas sales pour ne pas abîmer la maison ainsi que le côté maniaque de mon frère. Apparemment non, donc je fronce les sourcils et attends des détails.

-Tu... ton... il est...

-C'est pêlemêle de mots ? Je dois faire une phrase avec tous tes mots ? demandais-je avec ironie.

-Ton blouson, il a le... le logo des Serpents !

Je m'apprête à répondre quand je baisse les yeux sur le manteau. Cuir, trop grand, chaîne, odeur de pétrole et un parfum d'homme. Je pince mes lèvres.

-Thy, tu as fait quoi ? Tu n'es pas rentrée chez eux ? S'empresse-t-il de me demander.

-Quoi ? Non ! J'étais avec... l'un d'eux et il m'a prêté son blouson. Kev, tu ne diras rien à papa ?

-je ne dirais rien si tu me jures de m'expliquer tout en détail... même si j'ai déjà un avant-goût grâce à Archie.

Je ravale mes critiques sur Archie et prends un visage ingénu et innocent.

-Pas de soucis.

Je pars dans ma chambre et une fois dedans je retire la veste. Je la retourne et regarde les dessins qui sont dans le dos. Un serpent à deux tête et aux langues sorties orne fièrement le milieu du dos, au-dessus les inscriptions « Southside » en noir sur blanc montre leur provenance et en dessous incrusté de la même manière « Serpents ». A croire que ces gens veulent se balader avec la preuve vivante que ce sont des méchants. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et observe le blouson. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas interpellé pour que je le lui rende ? Je détaille les coutures usées et certaines tâches dont je ne veux même pas connaître la provenance. Des pas résonnent sur le planché. On frappe trois coups sur ma porte et on ouvre. Mon père. Je glisse le blouson sous un oreiller et il me regarde avec des yeux inquiets.

-ça va Thylaine ? demande-t-il.

-Ouii...

-Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais manqué le couvre-feu, j'ai oublié de te le mentionner dès ton arrivée, désolé. Il baisse la tête soulagé.

-C'est rien.

-Bien.

-D'accord.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Oui. Avec une amie. Précisais-je avant la question.

-Bien.

Je le regarde et il hoche la tête. La conversation n'ira pas plus loin que ça, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'ai jamais compris et je ne comprendrais jamais. Il sort en prenant soin de fermer ma porte. Je soupire en balayant mes cheveux en arrière, me redresse, secoue le blouson et l'attache sur un cintre afin de le rendre à son propriétaire. Ensuite je pars m'assoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre avec mon téléphone. Je regarde le numéro que Sweet-pea a noté dessus et souris quand je lis comment il s'est surnommé. « Le Serpent du premier jour ». Je le renomme en « Sweet-pea » et lui envoie un premier message pour l'avertir que j'ai toujours son blouson, sait-on jamais qu'il se décide d'en faire un sujet de dispute .

 **De : Moi**

 **A : Sweet-pea**

« **Salut, c'est Thylaine. Merci pour aujourd'hui et pour le blouson. Je te le rapporte Lundi. Bonne nuit. »**

Je pose mon téléphone et regarde la nuit. Riverdale semble si paisible, comme imperturbable. Pourtant il y a tant de choses perverses qui s'y produisent, tant de secrets suintant de chaque habitant. Mon téléphone vibre.

 **De : Sweet-pea**

 **A : Moi**

 **« Okay Princesse. »**

J'ai souris et posé le téléphone avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **A la prochaine :***

.liseuse : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu ne sera pas déçu ^^

Sakurachan-gemini : merci de lire, et merci pour ton commentaire ^^

lys07 : haha, tant mieux alors ^^ merci énormément :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Hey, je m'excuse pour ma longue absence ^^ j'espère que vous êtes toujours dans l'histoire et que ce chapitre vous plaira :) bonne lecture :***

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

PDV Thylaine :

 _-Regardez, c'est elle. Susurrait une pimbêche brune entourée d'autres pimbêches._

 _-C'est elle qui a était renvoyée... pour quelles raisons déjà ?_

 _-Agression._

 _-Sérieux ? Oh mon dieu..._

 _-Martin ne lui en veut pas, il est trop gentil._

 _Avance et baisse la tête. Avance jusqu'à la porte... tu peux le faire Thy... Allez._

 _-Hé Keller ! M'apostropha une voix rauque._

 _Martin. Respire et ignore-le. J'ai continué mon chemin vers la porte du lycée et une grande main s'est accroché à mon poignet. Je me suis stoppée et les regards se sont posés sur nous. Je n'ai pas bougé._

 _\- Keller, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas m'ignorer à cause de cette histoire ?_

 _J'ai simplement retiré ma main de la sienne et j'ai tourné la poignée._

 _-Tout ça pour une histoire de cul Keller ! Grandis un peu !_

L'alarme me sort de se souvenir. Je l'éteins rapidement et je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Je triture quelque chose entre mes mains et j'inspire. Je baisse mes yeux sur le pauvre objet que je maltraite entre mes doigts pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit du cuir du blouson. J'ai dû m'endormir avec.

Ce souvenir me laisse bloquée sur le lit jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri plaintif. Kevin.

-Je souffre... geint-il quand j'arrive en haut de la balustrade.

Il est sur le flan, le visage contre son bras. Il masse sa jambe et me regarde avec des yeux de mourant.

-Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Interroge-je avec étonnement et une pointe de moquerie.

-J'ai loupé quelques marches en courant pour aller dans la cuisine avant toi...

Je descends les escaliers avec un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Il comprend ce que je veux et j'élargis mon sourire.

-Ne prends pas le dernier donuts ! S'il te plaît !

Je l'enjambe et rentre dans la cuisine. Il se relève et me fixe.

-Je vais ne pas te le prendre, pas entier du moins.

Je tranche le donut et je prends l'autre partie. Avec ça je prends un verre de jus et le regarde. Il est dépité d'avoir qu'une moitié. C'était ça ou rien. Finalement, il plante ses yeux fouineurs dans les miens.

-Dit moi...

-Moi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel exaspéré par mon fabuleux sens de l'humour.

-Tu comptes rendre ce blouson n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Et comment tu comptes le rendre ?

Je le regarde, légèrement perdue. Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il de ça ?

-J'improviserai le moment venu Kev, je ne vais pas faire un plan. Je lui rendrais en main propre.

-Les gens du lycée ne t'auront pas à la bonne s'ils s'aperçoivent que tu fais ami-ami avec des serpents.

Je me lève et je pose le verre vide.

-Je m'en fous de ce que ces gens pensent. J'ai l'habitude.

-Thy, ce n'est pas le même jugement et...

Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il se tait et capitule sous mon regard noir. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre me dictera plus avec qui je peux être ami. Je remonte les marches sous le regard désolé de mon frère et retourne dans ma chambre.

Pdv Sweet-pea :

J'arrive devant Riverdale Hight avec Fang et Toni. J'éteins le moteur de ma deux roues et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause du manque de sommeil. Génial. Fang me parle, enfin je crois puisque sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à mon attention mais je n'écoute rien. J'ai dû mettre mon ancien cuir à cause de la princesse mais le lycée demande à ce qu'on ne les porte pas. Donc, je suis avec mon col roulé pour cacher mon serpent sur ma carotide. Toni me secoue le bras et je baisse la tête vers elle. Ses cheveux aux pointes roses sont remontés sur sa tête et elle me dévisage.

-Quoi... grognais-je amicalement.

-Tu à l'air préoccupé. Dis-nous à quoi tu penses ? Demande-t-elle avec le soutien visuel de Fang.

-J'attends Jones, je dois lui parler c'est tout. Mentis-je

-Toi ? Attendre gentiment Jug ? T'es malade ? Continua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Va crever.

Elle ricane et les moteurs d'autres motos nous font nous retourner. En plus des serpents qui terminent d'arriver, je vois le bus jaune que les Northsider prennent. Des têtes de cons sortent et des filles de bourges se parlent aussi fort que des poissonniers. De mauvais poil, je suis passé à mauvaise humeur rien qu'en voyant arriver poil de carotte et sa petite copine. Je crois qu'il me toise du regard ou qu'il me fixe intensément peut-être à cause de mon extrême beauté ? Je commence une bataille de regard entre lui et moi mais, encore une fois, Toni secoue mon bras.

-Quoi ! Râlais-je avec un regard pesant.

Elle s'en est foutue royalement et a tourné la tête pour pointer quelque chose du bout de son doigt verni. Trois filles, la rousse que Toni essaye d'avoir, la fille de la maire et enfin une blondinette. Elle est de dos mais je reconnais en deux secondes de qui il s'agit. Princesse et tous les gens de son entourage viennent pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans leur bras. Elle sourit faussement. Elle ne souriait pas de la même façon quand on était ensemble hier. Reggie s'approche d'elle et passe son bras sur ses épaules. _Retire tes pattes bâtard ou je te les arrache moi-même._ Mes muscles se sont contractés instantanément et Toni a ricaner.

-Hé beh, elle te plaît la petite princesse...

Je détourne les yeux au moment où Blondinette me regarde en souriant, j'ai pas tellement envie de la voir heureuse avec les autres trouducs. Jughead arrive enfin et il nous salue rapidement. Il arrive devant moi et lance un regard derrière lui pour son amie et dit.

-Merci pour hier, Sweet-pea.

-J'suis pas un putain de baby-sitter. Alors la prochaine fois tu te trouves un autre pigé ?

-Du calme, j'ai compris, tu ne l'aimes pas, je ne te demanderais rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi t'es parti hier ?

-Une affaire avec les serpents de Sarsville... un petit truc de rien du tout.

-Okay.

Je tourne les talons et rentre dans l'établissement en ouvrant les portes bruyamment et violement. Toni, Fang, et d'autres me suivent, Jug quant à lui attends dehors.

Dans les couloirs, on s'écarte pour nous laisser le chemin et on murmure sur nous. C'est une chose qui a le don de m'horripiler au plus haut point. Capable de dire des rumeurs dans notre dos mais sans jamais oser affronter un serpent en face, des vrais trouillards. Quand on arrive à nos casiers des gens ont tagué dessus des menaces. Je sens mon poing se serrer mais je ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas qu'on ne veut pas être là nous aussi... soupire Fang en essuyant la peinture.

-Ce sont des gens avec un cerveau réduit à celui d'un oiseau... soupira Toni.

-Si je trouve le fils de pute qui a fait ça, je lui explose la tête contre le casier. Affirme-je assez fort pour que les non serpents puisse entendre et le répéter.

Des petits binoclards m'ont regardé et j'ai simplement soupiré. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai le pressentiment que cette journée va être merdique ?

PDV Thylaine :

Est-ce-qu'il vient de me snober ? Oui, il vient d'ignorer mon regard. J'ai froncé les sourcils en m'extirpant du bras de Regigies mais Josie m'a offert une accolade amicale et énergique tout en me remerciant de danser pour elle.

-Tu m'étouffes... murmurait-je en guise de demande d'arrêt.

Reggie, Veronica, Cheryl, Josie, Archie, et d'autres étaient autour de moi, discutant tous ensemble en avançant vers le lycée. Jughead m'a fait un signe de tête, celui que l'on se faisait enfant quand on devait se dire quelque chose. Un coup de menton vers le haut puis à droite et à la fin un haussement de sourcil. Je souris, sors du groupe qui monte mais ils semblent attendre de voir ce qui se passe avec Jughead.

-Jug ! je le serre dans mes bras, j'adore les câlins et tout le monde le sait.

-Thy, tout s'est bien passé hier avec Sweet-pea ?

-Oui, enfin il a était froid et une vraie peau de vache au départ mais après c'était bien... pourquoi ? Il a dit quelque chose ? M'inquiète-je en serrant le blouson de cuir qui était dans mon sac à dos.

-J'en sais rien. Il avait l'air agacé, même si Sweet-pea a toujours cette air là...

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds et je passe une main sous une de mes bretelles qui tienne mon pantalon et je la replace correctement. Jughead remonte mes lunettes qui glissent de mon nez et je soupire.

-C'est parce que je vis dans le Northside qu'il est agacé ? Ou parce que j'ai son blouson ? Ou parce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Ou parce que...

-Thy, du calme ! Il pose ses mains sur mes bras avec un petit rire moqueur. C'est Sweet-pea, même moi j'ai du mal à le comprendre parfois... si tu veux plus d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment, demande à Fang ou Toni ils ont grandit avec lui.

-Merci Jug...

Je le regarde et soupire. La vapeur s'échappe de ma bouche et la voix grave de Reggie me fait tourner la tête.

-Thy, tu viens ? On va bientôt rentrer.

-J'arrive. Je me retourne vers Jug qui sourit. On se voit ce soir ?

-Sans soucis.

Je serre ses mains et je remonte les marches sans précipitation. Reggie reprend sa mauvaise manie de poser son bras autour de mon cou. En le faisant, il retire mon cache oreille et j'ai encore une fois une raison pour le pousser. Je range mon accessoire dans mon sac et je rattrape Archie.

-Archie, est-ce que ça te dit que toi et moi on se fasse quelque chose se soir ? Me coupe Veronica.

-Sur, chez toi ou chez moi ? Répond-t-il.

Je lève les yeux, tant pis. Je sors du groupe et je me dirige vers la petite fontaine pour boire. J'entends une voix gronder :

\- Si je trouve le fils de pute qui a fait ça, je lui explose la tête contre le casier

Je passe la tête pour voir dans le deuxième couloir – _la curiosité me mènera à ma perte-_ et je ne suis pas surprise de voir Sweet-pea avec un visage calme mais lançant des avertissements visuels.

C'est un garçon dont je ne connais ni le visage ni le nom qui s'adresse à moi.

-C'est encore des abruties qui ont tagué leurs casiers.

-Qui a fait ça ? Interroge-je

-Des gens qui ne tiennent pas à leur vie.

Il me regarde et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Il a une tête légèrement ronde et un regard d'intello. Je tends ma main et je me présente

-Thylaine Keller.

-Dilton Doiley. J'espère qu'on pourra discuter ailleurs et d'un autre sujet qu'un tague vagabond...

-Moi aussi.

Je pense qu'il a voulu me dire autre chose mais je m'élance dans le couloir en direction du brun qui m'a précédemment snobé. Il me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Princesse... lance-t-il avec un ton des plus méprisants, ce qui me fait légèrement mal au cœur.

-Sweet-pea je...

-On s'barre. Déclare-t-il sans me prêter attention.

Je le suis du regard, et il se lèche les lèvres – _oh bordel, ne fais pas ça !_ Mon cœur s'accélère mais je ne bronche pas. Il s'éloigne avec ses deux amis. La fille, Toni, me jette un rapide coup d'œil. Elle me sourit et fit un signe de la main avant de mettre un pouce en l'air. J'ouvre la bouche, surprise et ils disparaissent. Bien, je vois que Sweet-pea le monsieur-je-suis-un-dur-à-cuir-et-je-suis-badass est de nouveau réapparut. On va jouer le même jeu.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court je le** **confesse** **mais bon, le prochain sera un peu plus long ^-^ merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos messages qui me touche énormément :) kiss kiss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire ^^' merci pour les commentaire, j'apprécie réelment c'est super :* ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger, mais je le re** **publierais** **une fois fait :) bonne lecture** _  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

PDV Sweet-pea :

Durant toute la journée je n'ai pas cessé de penser à la mine renfrognée de la blondinette. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux avaient laissé paraître ses pensées, allant de « Je ne comprends pas » à « Quel profond connard ». Mais je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle comme pour moi, afin de ne pas avoir de problème. En soi, le fait de ne pas lui parler ne devrait pas me gêner, mais le fait que des abrutis en rut lui tournent autour m'insupporte plus que je ne l'avais pensé. En même temps, quand on la regarde avec son visage d'enfant modèle, ses cheveux de princesse, sa petite taille et sa peau claire, on pourrait la confondre avec une poupée de porcelaine. Pas le type de fille à trainer avec des gens comme moi.

En sortant du lycée, je m'installe sur le rebord d'un muret, proche des bécanes, histoire d'attendre les autres. Toni papote avec Fang et je les écoute que d'une oreille en relisant des messages. Plus précisément, ses messages.

-Dit donc, t'es pas bavard aujourd'hui Sweet-Pea. Il t'arrive quelque chose ? Se moque Toni en me lançant un regard vers mon téléphone.

-Non. J'suis juste pas d'humeur à écouter vos discussions.

-Ouais, et j'suis un Northsider... continu Fang.

-Pourquoi tu as reprit ton vieux blouson plutôt que le nouveau ? T'as encore reprit des muscles ?

Toni s'approche et me tripote les biceps. Je m'extirpe d'elle en levant les bras et je souris.

-Je crois que je l'ai perdu durant un virée en moto... je mens avec assurance quand Fang tape dans mes abdos.

-Et, ce n'est pas ton cuir ?

Il pointe son doigt dans la direction de la porte d'entrée du lycée. Et je ferme les yeux. _Putain la conne..._ Thylaine se tient debout, le blouson en cape sur ses épaules et le regard à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Et donc tu as perdu ton cuir ? Répète Toni avec un sourire en coin et le sourcil relevé.

-Fais chier.

Je pousse mes deux amis et je marche jusqu'à elle. Elle me remarque avant et lâche un petit sourire satisfait. _Elle joue à quoi ?_

-Sweet-pea.

Elle descend les marches et les gens la regardent comme une princesse. Sa chevelure rebondis quand elle descend les marches et je me poste devant elle. Je l'oblige à lever la tête pour me regarder.

-A quoi tu joues putain ?! Soupire-je en lui saisissant les épaules.

-Au même jeu que toi.

Elle m'offre un sourire angélique. _Mon dieu, j'ai envie de la faire arrêter de sourire en l'embrasant !_ J'ouvre la bouche et je la dévisage. Vraiment, elle est têtue.

-Tu sais que tu vas avoir des problèmes ?

-Qui s'en préoccupe ? Tu as commencé, je ne fais que te suivre.

-Bordel princesse ! Tu sais que les gens vont te juger ?

-Et ?

Elle e regarde avec sincérité, elle semble vraiment s'en foutre du jugement des autres. Mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive à cause de moi.

\- Rends-moi le blouson et faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas.

Son regard s'assombrit et replace une mèche vagabonde dans son chignon ébouriffé. _A quoi elle pense ?_

PDV Thylaine :

\- Rends-moi le blouson et faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas.

Je le prends mal. Je l'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je glisse une main pour rajuster mes cheveux et penser à un truc. J'aurais bien une idée mais... _ne penses pas e fais le bon sang ! En plus tu en as envie depuis le départ !_ Hurle ma petite voix intérieure.

-D'accords. Accepte-je, mon idée en tête.

Je récupère le cuir sur mon dos, et je le pli dans mes mains. Je le regarde et lui propose de le prendre. Il fronce les sourcils quand je souris légèrement je ne suis vraiment nulle pour cacher mes pensées... Je laisse le blouson m'échapper des mains et je le regarde.

-Oups ?

-Oups ? Sérieusement ? Oups ?

-Oupsi alors ?

Il ferme les yeux, me pousse pour ramasser son blouson et il soupire. Je le regarde, et je vois sa chevelure brune si attirante. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de passer mes mains dedans et je le fais. Les gens continue de parler entre eux mais tout en nous observant, et nous devenons le sujet de conversation de certain. Il attrape mes mains et les retire. Il tien mes deux poignets dans une seule de ces mains, c'est incroyable comme ses mains sont énormes !

-Putain ! Thy ! C'est quoi ton problème !

-J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse comme si on se connaissait pas !

-t'es la fille Keller. Arrêtes de m'emmerder.

Il tient toujours mes poignets dans sa main, et je baisse les yeux dessus. Il me les lâche et je secoue la tête.

-D'accord.

Il me surplombe de nouveau et enfile son blouson. _Thythy c'est maintenant ou jamais !_ Hurle ma voix intérieure. Je ne pense pas, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je saisis son visage en coupe. Mes mains sont si petites que j'ai du mal à le tenir. Mais peu importe, il me regarde surpris et la seconde d'après j'ai collé mes lèvres au siennes. _OH mon dieu, OH MON dieu, OH MON DIEU !_ C'est un baiser doux. Il me repousse immédiatement en posant ses grandes mains sur ma taille, et je me mordille la lèvre. Je crois que je dois rougir légèrement et je me rends compte de mon acte.

-Salut...

Je le contourne et m'éloigne de lui. J'arrive à quitter rapidement l'enceinte du lycée et je soupire. Oh moins je l'ai fait, j'en avais envie depuis pas mal de temps à vrai dire. Je croise Archie et ses amis, je leur fais un rapide signe puis Kevin arrive derrière moi, choqué.

-Putain de bordel de dieu ! Thy est-ce-que tu viens d'embrasser le serpent ?

-Oui..

Il me regarde et se retourne.

-Tu vas être traitée de pute ou de je ne sais quoi...

-Je m'en fiche, pourquoi tu ne me soutiens jamais ? Je suis ta jumelle quand même !

-Désolé. Il me regarde et fais un sourire pervers. Il embrasse bien ?

J'éclate de rire et nous quittons le lycée. Je jette quand même un regard vers mon l'endroit de mon délit et je vois qu'il me suit du regard. Je sais que je me suis mise en mauvaise position mais au moins, j'aurais son attention dorénavant. Je crois que je me suis roulée dans un ramassis de problème.

PDV Sweetpea :

Est-ce-qu'elle vient de m'embrasser ? Devant autant de personne ? Merde. Je reste planté comme un abruti au milieu, les regards sur moi. Je me lèche les lèvres, et la sensation de ses lèvres rosâtres et douces me revient. Putain ! J'y crois pas ! Je me retourne pour la regarder, la tête haute, ses hanches délicieuses... j'suis dans une putain de grosse merde. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je cale le blouson sur mon épaule.

-Vous voulez mon point dans la gueule pour arrêter de me fixer les pureaux ? Abois-je pour les quelque regards traîneurs.

-Wowowo ! Ricane Toni, dans le fond. Bah dit donc, Sweetie, tu es un foutu bon menteur...

-La ferme. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Soupire-je en repartant vers les motos.

-De quoi ? Le blouson dans les bras d'une belle fille, le mensonge ou le baiser ? Demande Fang en esquivant ma frappe dans son ventre.

-Tout. Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez, ni que vous me fassiez une morale.

J'enfourche ma moto, je rentre mon cuir dans mon sac et je ferme les yeux.

-J'vais faire un tour. Je crois que si je reste avec vous je vais exploser à cause de toutes vos conneries.

J'enclenche le moteur, et la moto rugit dans la cours. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'en aller d'ici et de penser à tout ça à tête reposée. Elle a foutu en l'air ma soirée de billards au WhiteWirm. Merci encore une fois princesse...

-Nos conneries ? Attends tu plaisantes ? Toni se colle contre Fang et il prend le relai.

-T'es celui qui joue avec le feu en trainant avec la Keller.

Je tourne l'accélérateur et je me casse. Ce deux-là sont vraiment insupportables quand ils s'y mettent.

Après une heure de ballade et de nombreuse pensées plus tard, j'en suis venu à une seule conclusion. La princesse décide de jouer avec le feu, elle va s'y brûler. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne mais elle me prend la tête. Elle est constamment dans ma tête avec sa petite voix de sainte et innocente. Son sourire et son courage pour me tenir tête. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ça, d'elle, mais une chose est sûre. Si cette histoire est un conte de fée, je ne suis pas le prince qui lui faut, je suis le monstre.

PDV Thylaine :

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la boule au ventre. Mes souvenirs de la veille sont ancrés dans ma mémoire. Sa bouche contre la mienne, ses lèvres chaudes et agréables et a douceur avec laquelle il a posé ses mains sur moi pour me repousser. Je sais bien que je suis en train de jour avec un Serpent, que si jamais Archie et les autres l'apprennent, ils me feront la morale. Je sais aussi que je n'en n'aurais rien à faire puisque je l'ai fait pour moi. Il n'empêche que le lycée sera au courant...

Aujourd'hui j'opte pour une tenue plutôt sobre pour passer incognito après ça, je serais sans aucun doute le sujet de discussion principal... donc j'enfile un jean boy-friend et des converse rouge avec un pull noir. Le basic, rien de mieux.

-Tu es prête ? Tu es en retard ! hurle Kev du bas des escaliers.

Il est, pour le moment, le seul qui me soutienne. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder mon téléphone hier soir. J'ai reçu de nombreux messages, mais j'hésite à les lire. Bethy sera sans doute dans l'incompréhension mais ne jugera pas –elle sort avec Jug... Archie doit être en crise de panique, et les autres dans le même état.

La voiture avec Kevin était agréable. Il m'a parlé de son amant dans les Serpent, un certain Joakim. Je suis contente, parce que je me suis rapproché de mon frère en une seule journée et grâce à ce baiser.

-Alors, tu sais ce que tu vas faire en le voyant ? me demande-t-il de but en blanc.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre une pique, mais il n'a pas tort. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, et repenser au baiser me fais rougir comme une ado.

-J'en sais rien... je suppose que l'ignorer peut être une bonne idée ? Je le regard eavec un sourire de dépit et il secoue la tête.

-Non ! c'est la pire des choses ! Tu dois affronter le trucs ! va lui dire que hier c'était une pulsion...

-On dirait que je suis une bête !

-bah c'était une pulsion, non ?

-Non... plutôt un désir ?

-Oui, donc une pulsion.

-Kev... utilise pas ce mot...

Je le regarde avec mon regard de chiot et il soupire.

-D'accord, alors que c'était un « désir ». Et hop, réglé.

-c'est a la fois le pire, le meilleur et le seul plan que j'ai donc, je vais le mettre en œuvre...

-Bien ! De toute façon, je serais toujours là.

Il stop sa voiture et on descend. Les regards se posent sur moi, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je passe, ignorant leur venin visuel. Je lis les messages quand je vois un qui m'interpelle. Sweet pea. Il écrit « Jouons Princesse. » Je ne comprends pas le sens que j'arrive à la porte du lycée quand je vois Archie se décoller du mur et venir me prendre par les épaules et me secouer comme un prunier. Mes cheveux se détachent et mes cheveux dansent sur mes épaules. _Merci Archie..._

-Bordel Tthythy, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Un baiser entre toi et le Serpent ?

-Archie, c'est...

-Il t'a forcé ? Tu le voulais pas n'est-ce-pas ?

-Si, Sweet-pea ne m'aurait pas forcé ! Arrêtes de les voir comme les méchants ! Je ne suis pas une enfant, et je peux faire ce que je veux.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et il s'apprête à parler mais des pas de rangers lourds s'arrêtent derrière moi. Le souffle chaud d'une personne, une imposante présence, une grande main qui agrippe ma taille et un autre qui retire celle d'Archie puis une voix rauque et masculine.

-Arrêtes ça.

Je lève les yeux et j'ouvre des yeux surpris quand je remarque la victime de mon délit. Sweet-pea. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant ou je rêve ? J'avoue que j'ai un léger frisson quand il me regarde, et le message trotte dans ma tête.

-Sweet-pea je...

Il ne me laisse pas finir et couvre mes lèvres de sienne, en glissant sa main sur ma nuque. _Putain, je suis dans le pétrin._

* * *

 **Alors, alors? c'était bien? dîtes moi tout et au suivant :;p ;***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey ^^ bonne lecture et surtout je vous remercie pour les revies, c'est très important pour moi :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

PDV Sweet-pea :

J'arrive au lycée, mon message d'hier a dû faire son effet. Thylaine comprendra quand j'aurai gagné ce petit jeu. Toni me regarde arriver, et je lui fais un hochement de tête en retirant mon casque. Elle semble être tendue Probablement à cause de la rouquine. En retirant les clés du contact, elle s'approche vers moi en secouant la tête.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire Sweet ?

-Oh que oui.

Je lui souris légèrement et m'avance. Je n'ai pas encore une clair idée de comment se terminera le jeu, mais c'est terriblement amusant. Quand je vois les boucles blondes, j'ai un début de sourire puis je vois les cheveux roux de l'autre bulldog. J'ai un peu les nerfs qu'il soit déjà en train de la serrer et ensuite de la secouer.

Je monte les marches deux par deux, les gens s'écartent. _Bats-les pattes le rouqin, c'est mon nouveau jeu._ Je le regarde de haut, je glisse une main sur ses hanches, et je retire celle de son ami.

-Arrêtes-ça. Ordonne-je avec une voix sérieuse.

Elle se crispe sous ma main. Elle soulève son menton pour me regarder, et ces deux petits yeux taquins prennent une teinte de crainte et de surprise.

-Sweet-pea, je...

 _Oh, hors de question que je te laisse dire un seul mot à cet instant princesse._ Je glisse ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux puis j'atteins sa nuque. Elle ne bronche pas quand je l'embrasse. Elle reste ballante dans mes bras pendant les premières secondes puis elle s'accroche à mon bras. Je stoppe le baiser et murmure.

-Bonjour princesse.

Elle reste muette. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvre la bouche sans rien dire. _Point pour moi._ Sa seule action c'est de serrer ma main, et d'y glisser ses doigts. Je fronce a mon tour les sourcils et regarde ses petites mains toutes fines et douce. Ses mains sont si petites dans les miennes. Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire en coin, et elle comprend que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les contacts physique, autre que dans les combats. _Egalité._

-Archie, je te laisse je dois avoir un discussion.

Elle me tire par la main et je la suis. Je regarde fièrement le roux qui semble être légèrement jaloux. Puis je reconcentre mes pensées sur ses deux petites fesses qui sont devant moi. J'en ai marre de me faire trainer, alors je stoppe sa course- -facilement- et l'attire vers moi.

Elle trébuche en mêlant ses propres jambes, et s'écrases contre moi. Elle recule presque instantanément.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien ? demande-t-elle avec une voix enrouée, presque.

-Je vais parfaitement bien.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. _Elle m'insupporte à faire ça, ça la rend encore plus mignonne._ Je la regarde, elle marche d'un bout à l'autre du petit patio dans lequel elle nous a mis. Plus je la regarde et plus je me dis qu'elle est belle.

-Ecoute, je conçois que tu sois frustré à propos d'hier, mais...

-Frustré ? J'explose de rire et elle me regarde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi je serais frustré ?

-Parce que... j'en sais rien, tu pourrais l'être parce que hier je... J'ai... on...

Elle s'arrête et fais des signes de mains. Elle ne veut pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quand tu m'as embrassé sans aucune raison ?

Elle rougit aussitôt. Elle est gênée et ferme les yeux pour se cacher. Princesse est sans doute téméraire mais pas dans l'extrême.

-Oui... finit-elle par avouer.

-Et bah ce matin c'était mon tour.

-Tu veux vraiment que...

-J'en conclus qu'on est ensemble. Je la regarde et elle regarde autour d'elle.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Princesse, s'il te plaît. On ne va pas se mentir. Je te plais.

PDV Thylaine :

Je rêve ou il vient de carrément exposé mes pensées ? Je m'approche de lui et je lui plaque les mains sur la bouche.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je tourne la tête pour regarder les gens qui observent de loin et cacher mes joues rosies.

Je le sens sourire à travers ma main et il se penche vers moi. Je reporte aussitôt mon regard sur lui et ses yeux verts se fixent dans les miens.

-Comment est-ce qu'un type aussi grotesque, énervant et aussi macho et sexy puisse m'attirer ? Je ricane et il attrape ma main dans la sienne.

-Peut-être parce que je suis ça et pas un hypocrite.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parer et il me coupe en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Pas la peine de le nier Princesse.

Je secoue la tête et je recule en le fixant. _Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?_

-Ecoute, je t'ai embrassé seulement parce que je le voulais, et je...

Il penche la tête sur le côté avec un rictus amusé. Mon cœur rate un battement, comme ça, à le voir aussi mignon on ne le prendrait pas pour une brute d'un gang.

-Et je... j'avale ma salive avec difficulté, c'est la première fois que je perds aussi longtemps mes mots.

-Tu ne ressens rien.

J'humidifie mes lèvres et hoche la tête. Évidement je ne me voîs pas lui dire que je le trouve attirant et que j'éprouve un léger quelque chose. Jamais, non pas parce que je suis fière mais parce qu'il serait trop heureux d'avoir raison.

Il se lève du muet sur lequel il était à moitié assis. Et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux dont la sensation agréable est restée dans ma mémoire. _Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même ?_ J'en ai marre de ma petite voix, elle est terriblement frustrante car elle a raison... Sweet-pea me passe à côté et je reste planté sans rien dire. Je l'entends s'arrêté et il dire suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

-Le regard des autres t'importe vraiment.

Je devrais faire ce que je veux. Je peux essayer avec lui, non ? Après tout, j'ai failli mourir avant même de pouvoir. Il est parti, et je sais que si je ne fais pas ce que je veux aujourd'hui je le regretterai.

*Ellipse de la journée de cours*

Je suis au niveau du parking, j'attends assez stressée. Betty passe à côté de moi et me pince délicatement le bras pour que je retire mes écouteurs.

-Betty, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-J'ai entendue Archie s'énerver à propos de toi et de Swee-pea. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis avec toi.

Mon amie blonde me regarde et sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et Reggie passe proche de nous. Lui, Archie et le reste des bulldogs sont en trains de se repartir dans des pick-up, sans doute pour un match. Archie s'approche de moi, et Sweet-pea appairer dans mon champ de vision, derrière Archie. Betty me pousse vers lui, et je marche. Je sens mes jambes trembler sous moi, mon cœur s'accélère et une boule naît dans ma gorge. Je passe à côté d'Archie et j'ignore son regard intrigué. Je poursuis ma course vers le parking des Serpent.

Celui qui me stoppe est un gars de taille moyenne mais taillé comme une armoire à glace. Il me détaille de bas en haut, et la fille au bout de cheveux rose –Toni je crois – s'approche et s'appuie sur lui. A son tour elle me détaille et sourit.

-Tu es Thylaine n'est-ce-pas ? demande-t-elle.

-Um, oui. Je... est-ce-que Sweet-pea est là ?

Elle lève un sourcil et le mec lui jette un regard. Elle s'écarte et monte sa moto.

-Il est repartie pour quelque minute, mais tu peux attendre avec nous.

J'hoche la tête. Je ne vois pas de réel problème.

-Je suis Toni en faîte. Se présente-t-elle. Et lui Fang.

-Ravi de faire une connaissance plus approfondie. Avoue-je avec sincérité.

-Tu sais que Sweet-pea est un serpent ? Affirme Fang plus qu'il ne me pose la question.

-Evidement.

-Il te plaît ? Demande Toni sans filtre.

J'écarquille les yeux et je clignote des paupières. Je peux leur dire ? Fang s'en va et je me retrouve avec elle.

-Oui, enfin en quelque sorte... ? Je souris, repousse une mèche et mordille ma lèvre quand elle me regarde et ses yeux s'illuminent.

-tant mieux, crois-moi, derrière ses airs d'ours mal léché, c'est un ourson.

Je la regarde, perplexe. Elle me prend dans ses bars et murmure.

-j'espère pouvoir mieux te connaître.

Elle s'écarte et je vois Sweet-pea. Quand je le regarde, c'est vrai qu'il fait penser à un ours. Grand, puissant et on ne veut pas aller lui chercher les puces. Il me dévisage et enfile son manteau. Le serpent sur sa carotide bouge en même temps qu'il secoue la tête. C'est hypnotisant.

-Quoi encore ? Grommelle-t-il sans me regarder.

-Tu as raison, tu me plais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu l'avouer plus tôt mais c'était peut-être parce que j'avais un peu peur...

Il pose ses iris verts sur mon visage et une lueur les traversent.

-Et ?

-Et... je suis d'accord pour essayer.

Il a un rictus sur le coin des lèvres et il s'approche de moi dans sa démarche de prédateurs. Il m'attrape et m'embrasse devant tout le monde, comme une sorte d'avertissement silencieux. Il glisse sa main dans ses poches de jean et il tire la clé de sa moto. Il me les montre, et avec un léger sourire, il me souffle

-On va faire un tour ?

J'hoche la tête, et je rabats mes cheveux sur mon visage, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine. Toni me regarde, les mains sur les hanches et le regard calme. Sweet-pea me saisit la main et me tire vers lui pour que je grimpe. J'enjambe la moto, et je me remercie de ne pas avoir mis de jupe. Il pose le casque sur mon crâne, et le moteur vombre sous mes fesses. Dans un réflexe je m'accroche à lui et il démarre. A vrai dire, je ne me préoccupe pas des regards des gens. Je pense seulement à moi et lui, sur cette moto vers une destination légèrement inconnue. Je sais que c'est sans doute une mauvaise idée, pour lui comme pour moi, mais je ne veux pas faire marche arrière... je veux voir jusqu'à ou nous pouvons aller.

En fin de compte la destination mystère est légèrement décevante. Nous sommes ni plus ni moins devant chez moi. Je fronce les sourcils et je descends de sa moto. Il se relève aussi et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-T'es libre demain, toute la journée ? demande-t-il en croisant les bras sur la son torse.

Je cligne des yeux, légèrement surprise et je secoue la tête.

-Non, j'ai des rendez-vous à Sarsville... je détourne les yeux.

Je ne vais pas lui dire maintenant « Hey, en faîte je suis une ancienne cancéreuse avec 45% de chance de rechute, mais allons-y, faisons des choses interdites ensembles ! ». En tout cas, je ne me vois pas lui dire. Il inspire et expire.

-ça tombe bien, j'avais aussi quelques petites choses à faire. Je t'y emmènerais.

Je souris et je me rends compte qu'il semble sérieux.

-Umm, d'accord...

Il m'attrapa par la taille et se penche doucement pour déposer un baiser tendre et autoritaire sur mes lèvres. Je crois que je ne vais pas gagner à ce rythme...

-Alors à demain, vers 10h. Affirme-je en lui déposant un dernier petit bisou sur la joue avant de partir en direction de ma maison.

-A demain princesse.

-A demain..

Je rentre chez moi et je vois mon père. Il est assis en train de boire un café. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'est pas vu... je lui dis bonjour et en montant les escaliers je m'arrête pour lui dire

-Oh, umm... demain, pour mon rendez-vous médical... j'y vais avec quelqu'un. Un ami.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Parce que je ne veux pas y aller avec toi. C'est du changement, ça fait du bien et tu pourras dormir...

Je lui souris puis je grimpe rapidement pour m'allonger dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant, mais je suis tellement contente. Betty m'appelle et je lui réponds. Je suis certaine que l'on va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et franchement, je suis assez contente de pourvoir en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous avez aimé? Il est légèrement moins bien je trouve mais la suite sera beaucoup mieux; promis ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joyeux noël! un petit cadeau :*** _merci du fond du cœur pour vos messages et commentaires, c'est vraiment encouragement et plaisant de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée :p merci de me lire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

PDV Sweet-Pea :

J'ai passé une soirée de merde. Jughead m'a ordonné de ne pas « abîmer » sa petite Thylaine, Toni m'a sermonné sur mon petit jeu et finalement, même Fang m'a brisé les noix avec ça. Elle n'est pas en sucre la blondinette, si ? En tout cas, j'suis pas un tel connard et puis, on est deux dans le jeu. Je tire une taffe de ma cigarette, et je soupire en attendant la princesse. Il est d'ores et déjà 9h55, et je me gèle dehors. Mais je suis prêt à attendre. Je reçois un message et je lis un « J'arrive » de Thylaine. J'humidifie mes lèvres et je passe ma jambe de l'autre côté de la moto puis je m'assoie dessus. Elle est lente. Quel type de personne prévient de sa venue sans arriver dans les minutes qui suivent ? Je peux maintenant ajouter Thylaine... j'aspire encore sur ma cigarette et je souffle dans l'air en penchant ma tête en arrière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis au bout de la rue. En fait, si. Elle me la explicitement demandé hier soir et je ne me voyais pas refuser. Alors, je passe pour un psychopathe au bout de la rue, seul, avec une cigarette et mon blouson que les gens détaillent avec dégout et crainte. Quand je redresse ma tête, je la vois arriver. Elle porte un jean noir déchiré, un pull vert pâle et un manteau. Elle a ses cheveux blonds qui dansent sur ses épaules, et ses lunettes qui sont maladroitement misent sur son nez. Thylaine est une des personnes devant lesquels je reste étonné à chaque fois. Tant par sa beauté que par sa présence. Elle me sourit, et trottine gentiment jusqu'à moi. Un fois à mon niveau, elle souffle dans ses mains et sourit.

-Merci d'avoir attendu... je devais convaincre mon père...

Elle fronce les sourcils et lève ses deux grands iris vers moi. Elle a l'air si innocente.

-De rien je suppose... j'esquisse un sourire puis l'attrape par la taille. Je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?

Elle rigole doucement puis se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris, bêtement, quand elle me tapote l'épaule pour m'informer qu'il est temps de partir. Je lui tends son casque qu'elle enfile et je glisse mes doigts entre ses cheveux et son menton pour lui attacher. Ensuite, elle grimpe derrière moi et je démarre. Elle entoure ma taille avec ses petits bras et je lui tapote les mains pour lui prévenir du départ. Et c'est partie pour trois heures de route et de raccourcis pour Sarsville.

PDV Thylaine

Je ne sens plus mes mains. D'ailleurs, je ne sens presque plus mon corps. Trois heures en moto c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Comme essayer de convaincre mon père... j'ai dû débattre pendant plus de quinze minutes afin de pouvoir y aller avec Sweet-pea. Enfin, j'ai pu y aller, et je meurs de froid derrière lui. Mais peut m'importe. Pour la première fois, je me sens bien. Je le serre fort, et j'appuie ma tête contre son dos. Trois heures... c'est long, mais les heures passent plus rapidement que lorsque je suis avec mon père...

J'aperçois le panneau Sarsville, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine... On s'arrête, à égale distance de nos lieux de réunion. A savoir le mien est l'hôpital. Le sien ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-J'en ai pour maximum une heure. Et toi ? Il m'aide à descendre et me regarde.

-La même chose.

Il sourit, m'attrape la main et dépose un baiser chaud dessus. Il enlève la béquille et il lâche ma main puis pars. Je crois que je l'ai regardé partir, jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus et je suis partie dans ma direction.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, des enfants sont assis et jouent ensemble. Je n'aime pas ces rendez-vous. J'y vois régulièrement les mêmes personnes, et parfois je ne les vois plus. Les gens sont comme moi, ils ne savent pas ce que va leur dire le médecin. Je me rappelle de mes parents quand on leur a annoncé que j'avais un cancer. Ma mère avait fondu en larmes et m'avait caressé les cheveux, et mon père avait fixé, sans bouger, le médecin. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de ce que le médecin peut me dire. Mes chances de rechutes sont assez fortes, et tant que je n'aurais pas dépassé les vingt-trois ans, rien ne sera vraiment fixe, d'après mon médecin...

La porte s'ouvre, un homme pleure dans les bras de sa femme, et je les regarde. Elle, elle a le regard triste. Quand nos regards se croisent, je comprends que ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il pleure...

-Mademoiselle Keller.

Je me lève, ajuste mon manteau et balance mon sac sur mon dos. J'enjambe un enfant et je lui souris et la porte se ferme derrière moi. Mon médecin, Monsieur Socla. Il m'invite à m'assoir et je le fais. Je sens mon stress monter, et il tire des papiers de son tiroir.

-Votre père n'est pas venu ? Demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Non... j'ai préféré venir seule...

Il ne cherche pas plus et il sort des papiers. Il les relit, les posent puis il pose ses mains dessus.

-Vous savez que votre grand-mère est ici ?

-Oui, je le sais... je fronce les sourcils, pas très sûre de voir où il veut en venir.

-Vous devriez aller la voir. Elle me parle souvent de vous, Thylaine.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis plus à Sarsville.

Il ferme ses yeux et s'appuie sur son dossier.

-En ce qui concerne vos analyses, je ne décèle rien d'anormal. Il y encore quelque petits risques, mais le traitement de chimio thérapie a fonctionné comme il faut. Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une rechute...

Je le regarde, les yeux perdus.

-ça veut dire que c'est bien Thylaine. Votre maladie est quasiment annihilée, et nous pourrons nous voir seulement une fois par mois ou les deux mois.

-C'est... je...

-Fabuleux. Vous êtes libre de ne plus venir me voir, sauf si vous y tenez vraiment.

-Non ! M'écrie-je. Pardon c'est...

-Je comprends. Mais faites tout de même attention. Pas de pression trop forte ou de stress trop important, compris ?

-Oui.

Il sourit, me tend sa main et je la serre. Je prends le papier, et mon ordonnance puis je quitte le bureau. Je suis guérie ? Je suis plus malade... c'est presque inimaginable... je marche dans les couloirs et la voix de ma grand-mère frappe dans ma tête. Je me précipite vers l'accueil et je demande à l'hôtesse.

-Je voudrais voir Alba Rosano, je suis sa petite fille...

-Oh, elle sera très heureuse de vous voir.

Elle m'indique la chambre et j'y vais. Ces chambres, qui ne sont rien d'autre qu'un lieu et des tuyaux branché sur vous... devant sa chambre, je me bloque. Suis-je prête à la voir aussi affaiblie ? Je toque doucement et quand elle me demande de rentrer je m'exécute. Elle est debout, en train d'arroser des fleurs. Des tulipes, ses fleurs favorites. Elle se retourne, pensant apercevoir une infirmière ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Quand elle me voit, ses yeux s'illuminent et elle pose son arrosoir et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

-Thythy, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Me demande-t-elle, avec un sourire.

-J'étais venue pour des examens, puis docteur Solca m'a dit que tu étais ici. Alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir.

-Qu'elle adorable petite fille tu es ! Elle m'embrasse les deux joues puis elle me fait assoir sur une chaise.

Elle sort un thé, un thé à la mangue. C'est un peu un rituel le thé à la mangue chez les femmes, Rosana. Je le regarde faire. Malgré sa rechute, elle ne laisse rien paraître. Elle me tend des cookies, maison, et j'en prends plusieurs. Elle s'assoit, essoufflée et regarde la porte.

-Alors qu'as-tu a me dire ? Elle prend une gorgée de son thé.

Je lui pose le papier sous les yeux, puis elle sourit encore plus que jamais. Elle me prend la main et une larme s'échappe de ses yeux.

-Mon dieu, j'ai tant de fois prié pour que ce jour arrive, comme je suis heureuse !

Je souris et la remercie. Elle regarde derrière moi, vers la porte et me demande abruptement :

-Ton père n'est pas là pour fêter ça ? A-t-il trop peur pour venir le fêter avec moi ?

-Papa n'est pas là, je suis venue sans lui.

-Quoi ? elle me regarde, étonnée. Comment es-tu venue alors ?

Je me pince les lèvres et je baisse les yeux vers mon thé. Elle me regarde avec un sourire amusé, et je soupire.

-Avec, je crois, mon... petit ami ?

Elle lève les bras et rigole. J'adore son rire, il est tellement chaleureux que toutes les misères du monde pourrait m'arriver sans que cela ne me blesse. Elle arrête et me regarde.

-Et où est-il ? Il ne le fête pas avec toi ?

Mon sourire s'en va. Sweet-pea ne sait pas que je suis malade, alors il ne va pas savoir que je suis guérie. Il le saura plus tard.

-M'ma, je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé. Il pense que je suis en bonne santé et sans aucun problème...

-Thy, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise chose de cacher ses problèmes. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

-J'ai peur de sa réaction... tous les gens qui le savent me traite comme une poupée en porcelaine, alors que lui… je me sens vivante et entière.

Elle me touche la main et pose son regard sérieux sur moi.

-S'il est assez courageux pour avoir dompté ton cœur, je pense qu'il a les épaules assez larges pour supporter cette nouvelle. Thylaine, promet moi que tu lui diras toi-même, et qu'il ne l'apprendra pas seul.

-M'ma je...

Mon téléphone sonne, et le numéro de Sweet-pea apparaît. Mince, cela fait plus d'une heure ! Je réponds.

-Allô ?

-Bordel, Princesse ! T'es où, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Je sens de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et je regarde ma grand-mère.

-Je suis à l'hôpital... est-ce-que tu pourras venir, je...

-J'arrive.

Il raccroche, et je me sens un peu bête. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase, je veux qu'il rencontre une personne très importante pour moi. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a compris qu'elle allait rencontrer mon « petit-ami ».

PDV Sweet-Pea :

J'enfourche ma moto sans réfléchir. _Putain, pourquoi j'suis dans cet état ?_ Je me précipite à l'hôpital de Sarsvile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle y est, mais c'est peut être rien. Ou quelque chose de grave. Merde.

Je crois que j'ai grillé plusieurs stop, et quelques feux, mais peu importe. Sur le parking, je trouve rapidement une place. Je suis assez remonté par ma « transaction » qui s'est terminé par mon poing dans la gueule de ce connard. Stupide idée de Jughead, vouloir collaborer avec des rats. Sur le parking, un mec me dévisage moi et ma veste. Je le regarde, les yeux noirs et agressifs puis j'éteins ma moto. Je marche jusqu'à l'entrée, et je me positionne devant l'accueil.

-Est-ce-que une Keller est ici ?

Elle me regarde, mords sa lèvre, et me tend un papier. Le numéro d'un chambre avec en prime son numéro. Je la dévisage. Elle est brune, une poitrine plantureuse et un visage qui laisse deviner ses pensées. Non merci. Je préfère la mienne.

Je marche, rapidement, vers la chambre. Je l'appelle, espérant qu'elle n'est pas allongée dans une chambre avec des contusions...

-Princesse !

J'entends un grabuge venant de la fameuse chambre, et je la vois ouvrir la porte. Je crois qu'elle est tombée, elle se masse le genou. Elle est tellement maladroite, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour survivre depuis dix-sept ans. Elle sort un peu plus sans quitter la porte. Je m'approche d'elle et elle commence à parler.

-Sweet-pea, je suis désolée mais...

Je ferme ses lèvres avec les miennes et je passe une main dans son dos et un dans son cou. Mon dieu, ses baisers sont addictifs. Elle s'écarte de moi, puis elle se mordille la lèvre.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, ne me laisse pas sans savoir où tu es. Compris, princesse ?

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de me pencher vers elle puis murmure à mon oreille.

-Je veux te présenter une personne.

Elle sourit, les joues rosies par sa légère timidité, puis elle me fait entrer dans la chambre. Je vois une vielle femme, avec la même forme de visage en cœur que Princesse, me sourire.

-Tu dois être le fameux Sweet-pea, me salue la femme qui est sa grand-mère.

* * *

 _En espèrant qu'il vous ai plut! a bientôt :*_


End file.
